


Bud and Blossom

by adorablekitten



Series: Slavery and Freedom [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Virgin Steve Rogers, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablekitten/pseuds/adorablekitten
Summary: Bucky is a sex slave for Hydra, an institution that specializes in children. When he turns eighteen, he is sold off to Alexander Pierce, who Bucky expects will make him his personal sex slave. But when Pierce gifts him to his nephew Steve Rogers, things turn interesting. Steve is kindhearted and doesn't believe in owning slaves. But the two are forced to play their parts, least they face Pierce's wrath. Over time, the two form a fondness for one another. But when Pierce starts paying attention to Bucky once more, what will Steve do when he finds out?





	1. Present day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves a sex slave Bucky Barnes, and as such has a lot of rape/non-con elements including implied rape of children. If this offends you, turn back now. Otherwise, stay and enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Present day**

Bucky stands naked on the cold stone floor with the other eighteen year olds. His head is bowed, eyes on the floor, trying not to show his nerves. He just turned eighteen this month, so this is his first time being evaluated by a prospective buyer. Hydra's reputation is a place that offers children, so at eighteen he no longer looks the part and will eventually be sold off. Since this is his first time being evaluated though, it is unlikely that he will be picked. Still, his nerves get the better of him and he starts to shake in the cold room.

The prospective buyer walks up to him, his turn to be inspected next. He looks up when instructed, but tries not to meet the man's eyes, as he was told to do before coming in here. Nevertheless, he gets a good look at the buyer. He's old, with graying blond hair and a severely wrinkled face. His eyes are a cold piercing blue that seem to hold contempt for the world. The man circles around him, looking at every part of his naked body. He grabs Bucky's cock in his gloved hands, but merely examines it thoughtfully and lets it go.

Bucky starts to sweat under the scrutiny despite the coldness of the room. Honestly, he is scared of being sold off. Hydra is a hard place sometimes, but he's been here so many years now that it feels like home. At Hydra, you might have a cruel client or two, but they come and go. Once you're sold to a master, you're stuck with him for good, no matter how cruel he is. This man is old, but he's had plenty of old men before and it doesn't bother him anymore. He's more worried that this man looks like he still has enough strength in him to beat Bucky. Even if he didn't, servants or other slaves are sometime brought in to punish a slave. And sex slaves are at the bottom of the totem pole.

“Why are you nervous little one?” the man asks. Panic spikes as he realizes his nerves have been noticed. “Why would a boy as beautiful as you be nervous?”

He looks to his master before answering. The man nods and Bucky turns back to the buyer to answer his question. “This is my first time being evaluated, sir. I don't know what I'm doing.”

“You just have to stand there and look pretty,” the man says. “Something you're doing a good job at already.” He puts a finger under Bucky's chin to lift it up a little higher. “Smile for me.” Bucky does, even though he doesn't feel like it. He's learned how to fake emotions well at Hydra. For instance, he's always had to fake being pleased to be with gross old men like this, he can do it again.

“I'll take this one,” the buyer announces, pointing at Bucky. Bucky's heart beats harder. He doesn't know if he should be happy or sad. Hydra is all he's known for years, but surely pleasing one old man would be easier than half a dozen a night. Still, all he feels is fear.

“Fine choice, Mr. Pierce,” says the master, his old master now. “Would you like to take him for a test drive before you make your final purchase?”

“Not necessary,” Pierce says. “I'm sure he's quite adequate. He's Hydra trained after all. Your reputation is more than enough to satisfy me.”

Bucky stands there stunned while his new and old masters talk numbers. He's being sold. In his experience, that's not a good thing. Yet, getting away from Hydra is. He's confused. Bucky thinks back to almost two years ago, when his best friend Clint had been sold. Bucky had felt his heart ripped apart on that day, and now he knows how Clint must have felt as well.

Pierce finishes talking to his old master and it seems a deal has been struck. They dismiss the other boys and give Bucky a robe, not proper clothes. Soon Bucky is alone with Pierce, his new master.

“Come along, boy,” Pierce says to him. “We've got a long drive still ahead of us.”

They leave the building, which is the first time in years that Bucky has been outside. The light is blinding, and he follows Pierce by instinct more than sight. Hydra is always kept dark, mood lighting they call it. He wants to look around, waiting for his eyes to adjust, but Pierce guides him quickly to a car with a driver waiting for them. Pierce instructs him to get into the back seat, and he follows Bucky in. The driver starts the car and they're off.

Bucky doesn't know if he'll be punished for looking out the window, so he keeps his eyes focused on the seat in front of him. He doesn't look at Pierce, he's already scared of him. In Bucky's experience, it is better to please a master as soon as possible, so he'll be on his good side. So he decides to speak up, even without prompting.

“Would you like me to pleasure you during the ride, master?” Bucky asks timidly.

Pierce smiles at him. “What would you do here in the car to please me, young one?”

“I could suck you off,” Bucky suggests. “I can promise it will be the best blowjob you've ever had.”

“You're Hydra trained,” Pierce says. “I would expect the best from you. But no, thank you, I do not require your services at this time. It's good to know you are eager though.”

Bucky is confused. Clients rarely turn down his offers, and when they do, it's to ask for something else. Perhaps Pierce doesn't want to expose himself in front of his driver, but he doesn't seem like the type to be shy about something like that. He did just buy his own personal sex slave after all. What use is he if he's not being used. He decides to shake it off, and goes to look out the window.

He's not spent much time in cars, so looking out the window is a special treat, even if it does make him slightly nauseous. The city soon passes by in a blur and they reach the countryside. It's not quite as rural as Bucky grew up in, but the houses are still far apart with large lots. The houses get bigger as they continue on. Soon they turn down a small road to one of the mansions. Bucky is wowed at the size of the place, and even more impressed when they stop outside of it and he can see how it shines. Pierce must have a small army of slaves to keep this place looking spotless.

Pierce guides him out of the car and into the mansion. Winding corridors go by in a flash until they reach a door and come to a stop. Bucky isn't sure if he could find his way back if left to his own devices, but it's unlikely he ever would be.

The door opens to Pierce's knock and a beautiful blond adonis stands tall before him. The man is at least six feet tall and all muscles. His facial features however show a hint of delicateness uncommon in people his size. The man is young too, perhaps no older than himself.

“Uncle?” The man says looking confused and whipping his head back and forth between Pierce and Bucky. “What is this about?”

“Steve, my dear boy, aren't you going to let us in?” Pierce asks.

“Of course, uncle,” Steve answers and steps aside to let them in. Pierce places a hand on the small of Bucky's back and pushes him slightly into the room.

Room is the wrong word, it is apparently a suite. The living room is massive and it has it's own kitchen to the left. At least three rooms open into the living area, but they are darkened and Bucky cannot see what's in them. He turns his attention back the the living room, where a TV is set up playing some kind of game Bucky isn't familiar with. Bucky hasn't had much experience with televisions and has been secluded from society for most of his life.

Steve turns off the television and turns to his uncle. “What's this about,” he asks again, a bit grumpily.

“Smile, dear boy, I'm giving you a present.” Pierce gestures to Bucky.

Steve looks Bucky over. He tries to stand his ground, but his nerves come back and he can't look Steve in the eye. “A slave?” Steve asks.

“Yes, Bucky here is a sex slave, trained by Hydra, and I'm graciously giving him to you,” Pierce says.

“Not this again, uncle,” Steve groans.

“Yes, this again,” Pierce snaps back. “You are a nineteen year old man, you should have had sex by now. Since you can't seem to do it on your own, I'm giving you a dedicated sex slave.” Bucky is surprised, but pleased that this Steve will be the one he'll be having sex with. A man as beautiful and built as this might even make the experience an enjoyable one.

“I'm fine on my own,” Steve says. “Thank you uncle, but I won't be needing his services.” Bucky deflates. What will happen to him now? Will he go back to Hydra, or will Pierce find a use for him?

“He's bought and paid for,” Pierce says. “No refunds. So take the presents I give you and don't complain.”

“I really don't think...” Steve begins.

Pierce cuts him off immediately. “You will do as I say, boy,” he shouts at Steve forcefully. Steve takes a step back instinctually, as does Bucky. “You will take this boy to your room and fuck him, right now.” Pierce takes a breath and a moment to collect himself and nobody speaks. More calmly, Pierce speaks again. “Do as I say.”

“Ok,” Steve says so meekly that Bucky barely hears it.

“Thank you,” Pierce say, still speaking calmly, but with a fire underneath. “To make sure that my command is obeyed, I will stay out here and listen.”

“What?” Steve says, shocked. Bucky thinks Pierce is a real pervert if he wants to listen to his nephew have sex, but whatever. He's had weirder requests at Hydra. Steve, however, doesn't seem to be taking the news well.

“You heard me,” Pierce says, gritting his teeth a little. “I don't believe you will do as I ask unless I make sure. Delay again and you'll have me in the room to watch.”

Steve swallows, but nods his head. He grabs Bucky by the hand rather forcefully and pulls him into one of the back rooms, turning on the light as he goes. He lets go of Bucky and closes the door, resting his head on it and breathing quickly. Bucky ignores him and looks at the room around him. It's obviously Steve's bedroom, almost as massive as the living room with a bathroom off to one side. The room has a large king bed, neatly made up, and is decorated with sports memorabilia.

Steve steps back from the door and stands before Bucky. “Sorry about this,” he says.

“No worries,” Bucky says. “It's my job.” And with those words he disrobes, leaving himself standing naked before the blond man. Steve visibly pales, but, Bucky notices, does check him out.

“Please put your clothes back on,” Steve begs picking up Bucky's robe and handing it to him.

“It's usually easier to do this without clothes,” Bucky says.

“I won't be having sex with you,” Steve tells him.

Bucky is confused. Didn't they just get ordered to have sex, and didn't Steve agree? “Why not?” he asks.

“I don't believe in forcing anyone to have sex with me,” Steve explains. “And slaves can't give consent since they have to do their master's bidding. Therefore, we won't be having sex.”

“What do you plan to do about your uncle waiting outside?”

Steve places his head in his hands and sits on the bed. Bucky does put his robe back on to make Steve more comfortable and goes to stand before him. “Do you fear Pierce?” Bucky asks him. Steve looks up sharply and Bucky can see the pain in his eyes. He slowly nods. “If you fear him, how do you think I feel?” Bucky asks firmly. “If we don't do this, I will likely be beaten for it. So I don't give one shit about your need for consent, because my ass is on the line.” He switches to a softer tone and gets down on his knees before Steve. “Please do this, just this one time. I swear I don't mind. You're hot, it's much better than I'm used to.” Steve stares at him but doesn't say anything. So Bucky gets back on his feet and makes the first move.

He walks up to where Steve is sitting, tilts his head up, and kisses him. Steve, surprisingly, goes with it. Bucky gets him to stand up and they keep kissing. Bucky keeps it light, hardly any tongue. If this boy has never had sex before, he doesn't want to scare him off by shoving his tongue down his throat. Bucky gets little resistance from Steve, but very little response either. He decides to make his next move and slides his hand under Steve's shirt.

Steve backs away immediately. “I can't do this,” he whispers.

A pounding sounds on the door and Pierce yells from the other room. “I don't have all day.”

Bucky looks back Steve and gives him the best puppy dog look he can muster, the one that always worked on Clint. “Please fuck me,” Bucky begs. “Please do this for me.”

“It's not right,” Steve says.

“You'd rather see me beaten for failing to do my duty?” Bucky asks.

“No, of course not.” Steve tell him.

“Then you have to do this. Please.” Bucky hopes to god that Steve will go for it.

Steve takes a deep breath and looks at the door. “Ok,” he say, looking back at Bucky. “Just this once.”

Bucky sighs with relief but he's worried also. Steve seems scared of his uncle, and if a free man is scared of Pierce, what does that mean for his slaves? He shakes the thought from his mind. He has work to do.

He walks up to Steve, takes off the robe again, and kisses Steve. This time he gets Steve to kiss back, though hesitantly. Bucky adds more tongue and Steve responds by cupping Bucky's face in his hand and pulling him in. Bucky takes that as a good sign that Steve is going to play ball.

Bucky takes off Steve's shirt, and this time the man doesn't resist. He guides Steve to the bed and makes him sit down. Bucky kneels before Steve and starts to unbutton his pants. Steve looks down at him with lust in his eyes but stops him.

“Wait,” he says.

“What's wrong?” Bucky asks.

“I'm just a bit nervous,” Steve explains. “My uncle was right, I've never done this before.”

“It's alright,” Bucky says. “I'll guide you through this, don't worry. It's mostly instinctual anyways, you'll figure it out quickly.”

“If you say so,” Steve responds. Bucky gets back to unbuttoning Steve's pants and then slides them down. He leaves his underwear on for now, knowing the guy is shy. But he can see the beginnings of an erection through his boxers.

“Where would you like to start?” Bucky asks.

“I don't know,” Steve says. “You're the expert on this.”

“I know just the thing,” Bucky tells him. He gets Steve to lay down on the bed. Steve looks nervous, but Bucky knows how to calm down nerves. He kisses Steve until he feels him relax and the starts kissing down his torso until he reaches his underwear. He looks up at Steve's face as he starts to take them off. Steve nods at him and he pulls them all the way off. Steve is already at half mast. Bucky smiles. “You're going to love this.” Then he takes the head of Steve's dick into his mouth and sucks. Steve's dick thickens immediately and he moans loudly.

“Finally,” Pierce yells from the other room. Steve sits up and puts his face in his hands. Bucky curses to himself. He had finally gotten Steve to relax, and Pierce just fucked it up.

Bucky regrettably takes his mouth off Steve's cock, and tries to calm him down. “Don't stop making noises. Your uncle expects it. If it feels good, make as much noise as your body is telling you to. Forget about him, just relax.”

Steve lays back down, but Bucky can feel that he's still tense. He grabs Steve's prick again and licks the head. Steve moans quietly, so Bucky does it again and gets a bigger reaction. He takes Steve's cock into his mouth again, this time as far as he can. He bobs his head up and down, letting his tongue slide against the back of Steve's veiny dick. He responds beautifully, moaning loudly and throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Eventually he pulls back, not wanting the newbie to blow his load on the foreplay. The goal was to get Steve laid, and he intended to do it properly.

“Do you have lube?” Bucky asks. Steve seems startled by the question, still in a haze from the blowjob. Bucky was just that good.

“Yeah, it's in this drawer,” Steve says. He gets up and opens the drawer he mentioned and pulls out the lube and hands it to Bucky.

Bucky takes it and opens the bottle. He pours some on his finger and starts to prep himself. From experience, this won't take too long, but he hurries anyways, because he doesn't want Steve to lose any of his erection while he waits.

“Do... do you want me to help?” Steve asks uncertainly.

Bucky almost laughs, but catches himself. “It's better if I just do this, at least the first time.” Steve listens to him and just watches. Instead of being disgusted or bored, Steve seems interested in what Bucky is doing, almost as if he's trying to learn. But most men don't care for this part, at least in Bucky's experience.

Once he's done, he addresses Steve. “What position would you like?” he asks.

Steve seems uncertain, but finally he speaks. “Face to face?” he seems to ask instead of demand.

“Alright,” Bucky says. He positions himself to lie back on the bed with his knees up and guide Steve above him. “Just line yourself up, and push in,” Bucky instructs.

Steve looks uncertain again, but does as he instructs. He looks Bucky in the face before looking down to figure out how to guide his dick in to Bucky's waiting hole. He pushes in slowly and Bucky grunts a little. Steve's dick is actually quite large, and perhaps Bucky didn't prepare himself enough. Bucky, trained by Hydra, turns the sound into a loud moan, faking his pleasure.

Once he's in, Steve gives Bucky a look like “What now?” Bucky just barely stops himself from rolling his eyes. He cants his hips up and looks Steve in the eye. “Now you move,” he says. “Back and forth.” Steve does as commanded, and once he's started up a rhythm, Bucky starts giving his best porn star impression. He moans loudly and starts screaming things like “Yes, yes,” and “Harder.” Steve is not impressed by this production, but keeps up a steady rhythm anyways. The noise is not for him, it's for his uncle.

“Are you really enjoying this, or are you just faking it?” Steve asks quietly so his uncle won't hear.

“I love it,” Bucky moans. “Give me more.” Steve looks at him skeptically, and somehow, it encourages Bucky to be honest. “Ok, I'm doing it for your uncle, so sue me.”

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?” Steve asks with so much honesty that Bucky feels like he might cry. The man really does want to make it better for Bucky, an experience he hasn't had since Clint was sold two years ago.

“If you just angle your thrusts up a bit, it would be better,” Bucky says almost silently. Steve hears though, and starts to do as instructed. He starts hitting Bucky's prostate, and stars start impeding Bucky's vision. He starts to really enjoy this, not just seeing it as a job, but as a reward of some kind.

He keeps making noises, but this time they're real. He can't control the sounds he makes as Steve leads him towards climax. “I'm going to come,” he tells Steve. Steve grunts in response, but Bucky doesn't know what that means. Bucky looks at him pleadingly.

“What do I do?” Steve asks. He continues his thrusts, but they are increasingly erratic.

“Just let go,” Bucky says, “I'll take care of myself.” Steve starts to thrust harder and Bucky starts jerking himself to completion. Steve finishes with a grunt, releasing his warmth into Bucky's body, and Bucky follows him quickly afterwards.

They both fall quiet. Steve, above Bucky and still inside him, reaches out to stroke Bucky's cheek. Bucky smiles back at him, but he's confused. No client has ever done this before.

Just as they are staring into each other's eyes, Pierce bursts into the room. Steve quickly pulls out of Bucky, a bit too quickly in Bucky's opinion, and goes to cover himself with the sheet. Bucky just lies there naked with come on his chest and leaking out his ass.

“What the fuck?” Steve asks his uncle.

Pierce comes over and clasps Steve on the shoulder. “You're a man now,” he says. “Enjoy the gift I've given you.” He strolls out of the room and Steve looks to the ground. Bucky can see the shame pooling around Steve, but doesn't know what to do to counteract it. He just lies there and waits, hoping that the blame won't land on him.

 


	2. Six years ago

**Chapter 2: Six years ago**

Bucky comes in from the fields as the sun is setting. He and his parents work from dawn 'til dusk, but once the sun goes down, there is nothing more they can do. As a twelve year old, he doesn't get much of the hard manual labor to do, he mostly runs errands and helps out as his parents do the bulk of the work. Still, after a long day, Bucky feels like he has accomplished something, and now he gets to rest with his parents.

Being a child though, he has a bit of energy left still to burn. He starts running around the shack they call home, jumping from bed to floor and back again.

“What are you doing,” his mother asks.

“Playing airplane,” he responds. “I'm going to fly away.”

“Well you better return,” he mother say, “because we love you so much, we couldn't bear to be without you.”

Bucky jumps off the bed and into his mother's arms. “I would never leave you. I'll always return.” He hugs her tight to confirm what he is saying. He springs up though, still full of energy. “You're always welcome on my plane mother,” he says, flying back into action. His mother laughs and lets her son run wild.

The door opens and Bucky flings himself from the bed to hide behind his mother. Their master isn't cruel to him, or his parents, but Bucky is still a little scared of the man. Bucky's mother reaches around to hold Bucky close to her and he wonders why she's so protective this time instead of scolding him for hiding around the master. He gets up his courage to peek around his mother's legs, and sees another man has come into their shack with the master. Bucky frowns. No one but the master has ever come to their home.

“Ah, there he is,” the master says, indicating Bucky. Bucky goes back to hiding behind his mother, feeling protected by her. “He's a little shy.”

“Why have you never made a sale before?” the other man asks. Bucky doesn't know what he's talking about, but his mother's arms get tighter around him.

“Well, I'm a bit sentimental,” the master says. “Plus, my family does things a bit differently. We've had the same family of slaves working this farm for several generations. I thought I'd do the same, but times are tight.”

Bucky sees his father stand up and move closer to him and his mother. He sees the worry in his father's eyes and he starts to feel concerned himself. He doesn't peek out from behind his mother anymore.

“Let's see the little one,” the stranger requests.

“Bring Bucky out here,” the master commands his father. His father obeys and drags Bucky out from behind his mother, but keeps ahold of his shoulders. The new man eyes him and Bucky fights the urge to flee.

“What a beautiful boy,” the man says. “You were quite right to send for me.”

“He's worth a lot to you then?” the master asks him.

“Quite a lot,” the man says. “I'll definitely buy him from you, whatever your price.”

“No!” Bucky's mother screams. She flings herself in front of Bucky and grabs hold of him tightly. “Please don't do this, sir. We've been good servants to you. Bucky will start working longer hours if that's what you need. Anything, just don't take my boy.” She starts to cry and Bucky starts to get really scared. Are they going to take him away from his parents? He thought he'd stay on this farm until he died, he never thought this was a possibility.

“I'm afraid I just don't have the funds to keep the boy around, Winifred,” the master says. “Now step aside.”

“No,” she tells the master, holding Bucky a little closer. Bucky sees the master pull out a long thick baton, and lifts it up in the air. He closes his eyes before the master brings it down, but he hears the crack as it hits his mother and the sound of her crying out. A few more blows and she falls to the ground leaving Bucky unprotected. The second man swoops in and grabs Bucky around the waist. He punches and kicks, but doesn't land any blows. He looks back at his mother and sees his father holding her back now.

“We can't stop this, Winnie,” he says. He has to keep her from reaching out to her son, but at least the master has stopped hitting her. She is sporting many bruises, and her right arm is hanging at an odd angle. She's sobbing now, but not from the physical pain. Bucky has started crying as well, still trying to get away from the man holding him.

“This boy's got a wild spirit,” the man says behind him. “But we can tame that down.” He grabs Bucky's wrists and holds them together as he puts zip ties around them. Once Bucky is secured, he starts dragging Bucky out of the shack.

“Mother!” he cries as he is dragged away. He hears her sobbing get louder but can no longer see her. He is dragged outside, where he sees that a car is waiting. The master opens the backseat and Bucky is thrust inside.

The inside of the car is nicer than any Bucky has every seen. It's made of black leather and feels cool to the touch. The wonder of the car almost gets Bucky to stop crying for a moment, but then he remembers his family he is leaving behind and starts trying to get out of the zip ties again. The strange man gets into the front seat and looks back at him. “Stop struggling,” he says, “Or you'll get the worst beating of your life where we are headed.” Bucky stops wiggling around so much, but doesn't stop trying to undo the ties behind his back.

The car starts and he is driven away from the only life he's ever known. He tries not to cry so much, but he can't stop the tears that leak from knowing that he may never see his family again.

They drive for a while, and Bucky can't see where they are through the tears. Not that Bucky would recognize any landmarks. He's never been off that farm since he was born. After what seems like forever, the car finally stops. Bucky's heart skips a beat. He hadn't thought about where they were going, just what he was being taken away from. Now that they've arrived however, the fear starts up again.

The door opens. “Welcome to Hydra,” the man says before grabbing Bucky by the ankle and dragging him out of the car. He doesn't know what Hydra is, but it can't be good. Two attendants grabs both his arms once he's out of the car. He's brought kicking and screaming into the building in front of him.

They drag him down a series of corridors to the basement below. There they put him in a cell with bars on the walls and undo the zip ties. His arms are finally free, but he's imprisoned in the cell. He tests the bars, but nothing gives way.

Hours pass, and hunger gnaws at him. He's tired after a long day of work, but he doesn't sleep. He's too afraid to pass out in this strange place, not knowing where he'll wake up next.

After some time has passed, Bucky sees the first person he's seen in hours. It's a young boy, about his same age, with dirty blond hair. The boy is peeking out at him from around a corner. Bucky stands up to get a better look at him. “Who're you?” he asks. But the boy scampers away the second Bucky tries to speak to him.

Not long later, the man who bought him comes back, and Bucky is scared. He shies away to the back of the cell, but there is nowhere to hide. The man strolls right up to the front of the cage. “You need to get used to what goes on around here,” the man says. “I'm a teacher. There's no need to be scared.” Bucky doesn't believe him. This man is everything to be scared of.

The man opens the door to the cell and comes in, closing it behind him. Another person comes by and locks the door, caging Bucky in with the scary man. The strange man comes for him and he fights, as best he knows how. He kicks out with his bare feet and one foot strikes the man in the face. He staggers back, but not far. The kicks seems to have only made him more angry, not less determined. He grabs a pant leg and drags Bucky towards him. He pulls harder and Bucky's pants rip away. Bucky screams, but no one comes to help him.

The man lumbers over him and places all his upper body weight on Bucky's arms, pinning him in place. “You've got to learn your place, kid,” the man says, “And your place is to take things without complaint.” He rips the rest of Bucky's clothes off. Bucky doesn't understand why, but he knows it can't be good.

* * *

Bucky wakes up alone in the cell, naked and hurting all over. His tears from the night before have glued his eyes shut, and he has to wipe at them before he can see. There's nothing to see but the wall in front of him, however, so he goes back to crying. This place is confusing and scary, and he misses his parents something awful.

“Once you get used to it, it's not so bad,” a small voice speaks up. Bucky looks up and wipes his eyes again. He sees the blond boy from before looking at him from down the hallway. The boy stands up straight, looks around, and walks more confidently up to the cage. “Here,” he says, giving Bucky a piece of dried fruit. “You must be hungry.”

Bucky takes the piece and his stomach clenches violently. He doesn't remember the last time he ate. “Thank you,” he says sincerely. “What's your name?”

“I'm Clint,” the boy says. “It's easier if you don't fight them. They'll always be bigger and stronger than you. They're just waiting for you not to fight.”

“I'll never stop fighting,” Bucky tells Clint. He hurts all over, but he's not ready to give up.

“Shh,” Clint quiets him down. “They'll beat you if they hear you talking like that.” He looks up and down the hallway. Apparently sensing that it is clear, he speaks up again. “The beatings can get much worse, and it takes longer to heal. It's better to cooperate.”

Footsteps sound from down the hallway, and Clint scampers off. The man from before comes into view and Bucky backs away from the front of the cell. “Are you willing to cooperate now,” the man asks as he comes into the cell. “If you do, you'll get a bath and some food. If you don't, you'll get beaten. Which will it be?” Bucky spits in this face, and he gets slapped immediately for it. The man grabs him and throws him to the ground. Bucky feels his nose connect to the pavement below and feels warmth as the blood starts to flow out. He is pushed down between the shoulder blades with one arm, while the man situates his legs with the other. Bucky doesn't have the strength to get up. His mind drifts and he doesn't feel his body for a time.

 


	3. Present day

**Chapter 3: Present day**

Steve gets dressed in awkward silence while Bucky just lies there for a moment. He thought they had a moment of connection, but Pierce ruined everything by barging in and making Steve remember that it was all a performance. Steve keeps his back to Bucky as he gets dressed, as if Bucky didn't just see him fully nude, but he lets Steve have this small dignity.

Bucky is still lying there when Steve turns around, fully dressed. Steve looks a bit awkward at having a naked slave on his bed, so Bucky takes that as his cue to get robed again. He sits up and grabs the robe from where it was discarded on the floor. “If you'd like,” Steve breaks the silence, “You can borrow some of my clothes until we can get the servants to bring you some of your own.” Bucky looks at him like he's crazy. Slaves don't wear their master's clothes. But Steve seems oblivious as he continues. “They may be a little big for you, but I've got some sweatpants with a drawstring that might work for you.” He digs out some clothes from the drawer as he speaks and turns around, handing them to Bucky. Steve then turns around to give Bucky some privacy while putting on the new clothes, once again as if they didn't just fuck.

Bucky puts on the clothes and looks back to Steve. He's nervously pacing. The silence is getting to Bucky. He doesn't know what to do in this situation. He's never slept with an unwilling person before.

Steve looks back and sees that Bucky is dressed. The clothes hang loosely around him. Steve stands there in silence for a bit before he breaks down. “I'm sorry,” he says. “I'm so sorry I did that to you. I'm a monster.” And then he starts to cry. Bucky starts freaking out at this point. This huge muscular man is crying in front of him for some slight that Bucky doesn't understand.

“It's no big deal,” Bucky tells him. “There's nothing to be sorry about.”

“No, there is,” Steve disagrees. “I should never have bowed to my uncle's will. I should have taken the punishment due me, instead of violating you like that. I was weak, and I'm sorry.”

“Whoa, Whoa,” Bucky tries to calm him down. “There's no need for that. I pressured you into this. It's just as much my doing. But really, I don't care. It was even somewhat enjoyable.” Steve looks like he's going to disagree again, so Bucky steps in. “Why don't we go sit down,” he say, guiding Steve to the couch in the other room. “Maybe I'll make you some food,” Bucky tries, looking towards the small in-suite kitchen. He's doesn't have much experience cooking, but he'll figure something out.

“No, no.” Steve stands up and puts himself between Bucky and the kitchen. “I'll make _you_ some food.” Bucky thinks that's a little weird, a master making food for a slave. Perhaps Steve is just protective of his kitchen. He's probably been alone here for quite some time.

Steve goes about making dinner in the kitchen, and the silence resumes. It goes on for quite some time, all the while Bucky just looks in front of him and waits. He's gotten good at waiting; waiting for orders was common at Hydra. Steve looks like he's consumed with what he's doing, and that's a good thing in Bucky's mind. That man needs something to distract him.

Bucky assumes that the food he will be given will be just enough to live off of, as was usual at Hydra. But the food Steve puts in front of him is more food than Bucky has ever seen. He guesses that Steve needs a lot of food to keep up his muscular frame, but apparently he has assumed that Bucky needs as much food to stay alive as he does. Bucky stares at the food, almost uncertain if this is a test.

“Go ahead, eat,” Steve tells him. He does as Steve commands, and finds that the food is actually pretty good. He digs in eagerly and consumes half the bowl before he knows it.

“So,” Bucky says, trying to make conversation, “What do you do?”

“I'm a college football player,” Steve tells him.

Bucky doesn't really know anything about sports, but he assumes football is the one where people use their feet to move the ball around. “Oh, do you like that?”

“I love the game,” Steve says, “But it's a lot of stress too. My uncle has a lot of expectations about my future career. He puts pressure on me to do well so that I'll get on a good professional team.”

“That must be hard,” Bucky says, though not really believing it. These pampered rich boys don't know what hard is.

“Like I said, it's stressful,” Steve repeats. “I spend a lot of time in training, so you'll be alone most of the day.”

Bucky hadn't really thought of what his day-to-day life would be like here with Steve. With Steve gone most of the time, he'll have nothing to do. He can't decide if that's a welcome break or if it sounds really boring.

The silence comes back as Bucky ponders this, and Steve awkwardly tries to fill it in. “What was Hydra like?”

Bucky's sure that Steve doesn't really want to know, so he shrugs it off. “It was a job.”

“How long were you there?” Steve asks again.

“I've been there since I was taken from my parents six years ago,” Bucky tells him.

“You knew your parents?” Steve asks, shocked. Bucky doesn't know how much Steve knows about slaves' lives, but apparently he knows that this is unusual.

“I lived and worked on a small farm,” Bucky says. “My master did things a bit differently. When I was born, my parents were allowed to keep me and raise me. I didn't know there was anything strange about that until I went to Hydra and realized that most slaves are sold and infancy. Most of the boys there had grown up in group homes and training centers.”

“You must miss your parents a lot,” Steve says.

“I don't want to talk about it,” Bucky spits back. He hasn't though about his parents in a long time. He got good and not thinking about them at Hydra. Good memories just make you realize your shit situation.

The silence stretches on between them after Bucky's snap at Steve. “I miss my parents too,” Steve says quietly. Bucky looks up at the sound of Steve's voice, so filled with pain. He hadn't thought to ask why he was living with his uncle. “They died, about four years back. Car accident. I've lived with my uncle ever since.”

“Sorry,” Bucky says earnestly. At least his parents are probably still alive.

Steve stands up and takes the dishes with him to the kitchen. He washes the bowls and utensils and puts them in the drying rack. Bucky tries not to notice that Steve has to stop to wipe tears from his face a couple of times.

“Come,” Steve says when he's done. “Let's get you situated. You must be tired, and I've got practice in the morning.” He guides Bucky to one of the doors off the living room. He opens the door and turns on the light. It turns out to be a second bedroom, almost as large as Steve's. “You'll sleep in here.”

“Wait,” Bucky stops him. “Is it common for Pierce or one of his servants to burst in unexpectedly, like he did earlier?”

“It happens,” Steve answers. “The slaves have their own key to the suite to let themselves in to clean. And Uncle Pierce doesn't seem to understand privacy.”

“So,” Bucky says, “If we're going to pretend to your uncle that we're fucking on the regular, wouldn't it look weird if we were in separate bedrooms.”

“I suppose so,” Steve says. He looks very uncomfortable about where this is headed.

“I think we should share a bed,” Bucky suggests.

“Are you sure that's necessary?” Steve asks.

“It is if we're going to keep up the ruse,” Bucky tells him. “Plus that bed of yours is huge, you could fit three men comfortably in there.”

Steve rubs the back of his neck. “I don't know. Wouldn't you prefer your own bed?”

“This isn't about what I prefer,” Bucky says. “If you don't want to fuck me, you a least need to pretend to be doing it. I'm trying to keep from being beaten or sold here.”

“Ok, ok,” Steve says. “We'll do things your way.” He guides Bucky out of the guest room and closes the door again. “Plus you're right, that bed is ridiculously big.”

He guides Bucky back to his room and Bucky takes a look at just how big the bed is. He hadn't really noticed before, but the bed is bigger than any he's ever been in before.

Steve takes his place at the far end of the bed. He only takes less than a third of the space available. Bucky takes his cue from Steve and climbs into the other side of the bed. Steve turns out the light.

Bucky lies there completely uncertain about what to do. The bed is so large that he feels like he's got his own bed. Since he's never had his own bed in his life, it feels a bit weird to Bucky. He feels restless, but tries not to move around too much, least he wake Steve. He knows that Steve is used to his own bed, so he tries to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

He's used to sharing a bed, so sleeping on one side of this enormous bed seems like a luxury, but also lonely. Bucky wants someone to snuggle with. He and his parents shared a small bed, and he grew up sleeping between them. Then he shared a small bed with Clint, and they also snuggled, if at first only so they didn't end up on the floor. He's used to a companion at night, but he senses that he won't get that from Steve tonight. So he tries his best to fall asleep on his own.

* * *

After a restless night, Bucky wakes up to Steve's alarm. “Sorry it's so early,” Steve says. “I've got to get up for practice.”

“It's alright,” Bucky says, but he's very tired. He's used to working the night schedule, and he didn't sleep very well last night.

Steve gets up first and jumps in the shower. Bucky takes that time to sleep a little longer, but once he's out of the shower, Bucky decides that he should get up. He moves to the living room while Steve dresses, guessing that he should give Steve privacy.

Once he's done dressing, Steve comes out to the living room and heads to the kitchen area. “Do you have a preference for breakfast?” Steve asks.

“Whatever you want is fine,” Bucky says. He's never had a choice for food before, just eaten whatever was in laid out in front of him.

Steve goes into the fridge and pulls out ingredients. Bucky feels like he should help, but just like last night, Steve seems to own the kitchen. Bucky doesn't want to tread on his space while he's working. Bucky sees eggs being cooked and fruit being cut up.

“Here you go,” Steve says, offering Bucky a plate heaping with food. Bucky is amazed at how much food there is.

“I have to go to practice this morning,” Steve reiterates. “After that I have classes. My uncle says only the football is important, but I am technically in school, and I want to do well. So I'll study on campus after my classes. Then I have practice again after school, so I'll be home late.”

“Oh,” Bucky says. He'll be home alone all day. “What am I supposed to do all day.”

Steve looks a little surprised. “I didn't actually think of that. That's a long time without anything to do.” He turns on the television. It's showing a game that Bucky assumes is football, Steve's sport. “You can watch TV,” Steve suggests.

Bucky surveys the television. He's seen one before, but he's never watched one. They never had a TV growing up, and at Hydra they didn't give them time off to watch television. So he doesn't really know what one does with a TV.

“I'm not sure about the television,” he tells Steve. “I don't really know how to work it.”

“Well you could read,” Steve throws out there.

Bucky gets really excited about this. “Do you have books?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Steve tells him. “I've got a whole bookcase in the spare room.” He gets up and opens the door to the spare room, and Bucky follows him in. On the far wall, where Bucky didn't notice it last night, there is a floor to ceiling bookcase that is overflowing with books.

“Wow,” he marvels, “This is amazing.”

“You like it?” Steve asks. He's smiling at looking at Bucky, while he stares at the books.”

“My parents taught me to read, but we only had two books. And I haven't seen a book since I got sold to Hydra. I've never seen so many books at once. I don't even know where to start. I'm afraid I might be a little rusty.”

Steve goes up to the bookcase and picks out a book. “This is one of my favorites,” he explains. “And it's not too dense. It's perfect for some one picking up reading again.” He hands the book over to Bucky. Bucky holds it reverently. He's amazed that Steve would give him this gift. A lot of slave owners don't even allow their slaves to read, and Steve is allowing him access to a whole bookcase full of books. He doesn't even know what to say.

“Thank you,” he finally spits out. “I will treasure this.”

 


	4. Six years ago

**Chapter 4: Six years ago**

After four days, Bucky is finally let out of his cell. He's too tired to fight, so he just stands there while the man brings out the young blond boy. “Clint will see to your needs,” he tells Bucky. “He'll clean you up and take you to your new quarters.”

Clint steps up with a kind smile on his face. He hands Bucky a robe to wear, and Bucky puts it on gratefully. He's tired of being naked, and it's cold in here. “Follow me,” Clint says, “I'll take you to the baths.”

Bucky is guided down the hallways to a washroom. There are showers and urinals and bathtubs. Bucky is amazed at the size of the room. He wonders for the first time how many boys are here. There are none currently in the baths. He and Clint are alone. Clint walks up to one of the bathtubs and turns the water on and checks the temperature with a hand put under the stream of water. Soon the bathtub is filled with warm water and Clint indicates that he should get in. Bucky is hesitant at first to get out of his robe again now that he's finally dressed, but the warm water looks nice, so he eventually does get undressed.

He steps into the water and sinks in. He closes his eyes as he lets the water soak him, the warmth soothing his aching muscles and driving the cold from his body. He hadn't realized he was shivering until he finally stops.

“See,” Clint tells him, “You can have nice things if you just stop fighting.”

Bucky opens his eyes again as he realizes this is why he's here. His body was too tired to fight, so they thought he had finally given in. He wants to cry when he thinks that he did give in, he's just making the excuse that he was too tired to fight.

Clint sees him start to tear up and tries soothing him again. “I know that things look bad now, but they will get better. I've been here a long time, I can promise that's true.”

“How long have you been here?” Bucky asks to keep himself distracted.

“I've been here since I was ten,” Clint answers. “I'm about to turn fourteen, so four years now. I'm not the oldest, and I haven't been here the longest, but they trust me enough to give me responsibilities.” He turns back to lecturing Bucky. “That's because I behave. If you behave too, you will be treated better and you won't be beaten.”

“Will they stop doing that thing to me,” Bucky asks. He doesn't know what it's called, but he knows he hates it. He also thinks he knows the answer to his question already.

Clint confirms it by not answering. He even looks away, clearly not wanting to look Bucky in the eye. Bucky understand that means it will not stop. For some reason, that's why they're here.

After he washes up, Clint helps him out of the bath and drains the water. He gives Bucky back the robe, saying they'll have new clothes for him when they get to their room. “I'll be showing you the ropes around here, so they let us have our own room,” Clint says as they walk down the halls. “Most new kids end up in the dorm, so you should feel lucky that we get a private room.”

Clint stops them at a door and opens it, and Bucky sees for the first time the room they'll be sharing. It's small and cramped, and only has one twin bed. There's room in there for the bed, a dresser, and enough space for two people to just about stand in, and that's it. It's a lot smaller than the space his family shared, but it wasn't much for three people, two of them grown, so this doesn't seem to small for him and Clint.

Clint opens the drawers and shows him his clothes. There are two sets, one for daytime, Clint explains, and one for sleeping. “It's time for bed now, so put these one,” he says as he pulls out the sleeping clothes. Bucky holds it out in front of him and sees it's just a simple shift, open at the bottom. “Let me take the robe,” Clint says, “We're not supposed to keep it. It's usually left for clients.” Bucky disrobes and hands it to Clint and then quickly puts on the shift. Clint takes the robe and puts it on a hook on the door. He says that someone will pick it up in the morning.

Clint climbs into the tiny bed and holds open the covers for Bucky. “The blankets are thin, so most boys huddle for warmth,” Clint tells him. Bucky sees nothing wrong with that. All his life he slept in a small bed huddled with his parent, this new boy isn't any different. He's been so nice to Bucky. So he climbs straight in and cuddles up to Clint. He's so comfortable, clean and warm, that he drifts off to sleep immediately.

He wakes up the next morning to find Clint already out of bed. He turns over and looks at him through sleepy eyes. “Go back to sleep if you can,” Clint says. “I've got chores to do before I start seeing clients. You'll get some eventually as well, but for now, you just have training. Someone will come and get you in a little while.”

Bucky doesn't know what “training” consists of, but he puts it out of his mind and tries to go to sleep. It's cold without Clint though, and he realizes just how thin the blankets are now that he's gone. Eventually, he does fall asleep, and he wakes again when another boy opens the door.

“I've come to take you to the trainer,” the boy says. He instructs Bucky to put on his day clothes and follow him. Bucky does as ordered. The new boy doesn't talk, so Bucky doesn't find out his name or how old he is. He just walks determinedly down the hall and barely looks back to see if Bucky is following.

He's brought to another room containing only a bed and a nightstand, but this one is much nicer than the one a just left. The room is heated, for one, and the bed is covered with a deep red comforter.

The other boy leaves him there and says to wait for the trainer. Bucky can't help but look around the room. He finds there is a closet tucked into the wall, but it is mostly empty. He opens the nightstand and he finds a bottle of liquid and individually wrapped packets of something he doesn't recognize. He's worried what will happen to him if he's caught snooping, so he leaves the contents of the nightstand alone and goes to sit awkwardly on the bed and waits. He assumes that the bad thing is going to happen to him again, but he tries not to dwell on it.

The door opens and a new man comes in. “I'm your trainer,” the man introduces himself. “You will do what I say, when I say it, or you will feel my wrath. Is that clear?” Bucky swallows nervously, but nods. “Now strip,” he trainer commands. Bucky is frozen in place. He now knows what comes next, and he doesn't want to give in again.

The trainer comes flying into the room and smacks Bucky across the cheek harder than he has ever been hit. He cringes and flees to the corner of the room. He can't stop the tears from leaking down his face. “I said, strip” the trainer commands. This time Bucky complies, quickly taking off his shirt and pants. He hesitates at his underwear, but one look from the trainer gets him to take them off as well.

“When you're with a client,” the trainer says calmly as if he didn't just smack and yell at Bucky. “You'll be expected to prepare yourself. We'll be working on that today.” Bucky doesn't know what he's talking about. What are clients? Prepare himself for what? The trainer goes to the nightstand and takes out the items that Bucky saw in there when he was poking around the room. “You'll need to know what these things do.” He opens the bottle of liquid and smears it on Bucky's fingers. Bucky is grossed out by the feeling of it between his fingers, but he tries not to show it.

The man then grabs his hand and directs it down between Bucky's legs. Bucky's fear gets the better of him and he freaks out and kicks. Unfortunately, he lands a blow on the trainer. The man picks Bucky up with incredible strength and throws him against the wall. Bucky gasps at the pain and cries out. The man picks him up again and tosses him on the bed. “Obey, or that's not the only punishment you'll feel today,” he tells Bucky.

He keeps crying, but keeps himself from lashing out. The trainer picks up Bucky's hand, and once again guides it between Bucky's legs. “You need to know how to do this yourself, then we'll worry about the next part,” he says. Bucky can hardly hear him through his own sobbing.

 


	5. Present day

**Chapter 5: Present day**

Bucky reads slowly, but he still remembers how to read. He sounds each word out in his head, and occasionally has to reread a line or a page, but he relishes his time alone with a book. He's never had this much freedom, or this much privacy. Getting sold to Steve's uncle is the best thing that's happened to him since he was sold to Hydra.

The door opens, and Bucky reflexively hides the book in the couch cushions. When it turns out to be Steve, he relaxes immediately. “I saw the book,” Steve tells him. “Why are you hiding it?”

Bucky shrugs. “I wasn't sure if everyone would be ok with me having it, and I didn't want it taken away.”

“You're enjoying it then?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, I've been reading it all day,” Bucky says. “I didn't realize how late it had gotten. But it feels like contraband. I feel like I shouldn't have it.”

“That's ridiculous,” Steve says. “Who would care if you read?”

Bucky just gives him a flat look. “Of course slaves aren't supposed to read. They aren't allowed luxuries. I hit the jackpot here, and I'm feeling a little bit nervous about losing what I've gained.”

Steve looks very uncomfortable with what Bucky is saying. “I didn't realize you thought that way.”

“You really think all owners treat their slaves the way you do?” Bucky asks. “Do you think your uncle would?

“No,” Steve says solemnly, “He wouldn't.” He looks concerned as he sits down next to Bucky. “I just want you to be happy.”

Bucky slides up to Steve on the couch. Time to make himself useful. “I just want you to be happy too,” he says, and leans over to kiss Steve.

For a second, Steve kisses back. But then he pushes Bucky away, just like he did at first last night. “You don't have to do that,” he tells Bucky.

“I want to,” Bucky explains. “I want to make you happy.”

“It won't make me happy to force you to sleep with me,” Steve says.

“I'm confused,” Bucky says. “That's my only purpose.” If they don't fuck, what is Bucky good for?

“That's not true,” Steve says hastily. “You keep me company. I was really lonely before you came.”

“But I'm still confused,” Bucky tells him. “Everyone wants to fuck me, why don't you?”

“Because it's not right to force a slave to sleep with you,” Steve says, his chest puffing up like it's a point of pride for him. Bucky doesn't understand, but Steve holds his gaze until Bucky is the one to break.

“Ok,” Bucky says. “If that's what you want.”

“It is,” Steve says. “I hope we don't have to go through this again.”

“Sure,” Bucky tells him, feeling properly chided. He didn't think Steve had it in him to be so forceful about something.

“Did you get something to eat?” Steve asks, completely changing the subject.

“Yeah, I grabbed some of the leftovers,” Bucky says. “There's still some left if you want it.”

“No thanks,” Steve says. “I ate on campus just after practice. I was starving. I kind of just want to go to sleep now.”

Bucky gets up immediately. “Oh, ok. We can do that.”

“You can stay up to read,” Steve says. “I know you want to.”

“No, it's ok,” Bucky says. “I should probably try to get used to your sleep schedule. The book will still be there in the morning.” As amazing as that is.

“Ok, if that's what you want,” Steve says. “We'll go straight to bed.” He goes into the bedroom and Bucky follows. They turn their backs to one another while they get into their sleep clothes. When they're done, they climb into the bed on their own respective sides.

Steve turns out the light, and Bucky is immediately uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements. He hadn't noticed as badly last night, since it was a new situation and Bucky was still a bit scared, but tonight he can't help but be uncomfortable. He's always had someone to snuggle with, and being alone on his side of the bed feels cold, despite the warm blankets on the bed.

He tosses and turns. He tries to stop himself, not wanting to wake Steve, but he can't get into a comfortable position. Eventually, Steve rolls over. “What's wrong,” he asks drowsily.

“Nothing,” Bucky lies.

“Come on,” Steve says. “Just tell me so we can fix it and I can go to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Bucky apologizes. “I just have never slept alone.”

“You're not sleeping alone now,” Steve points out. “So what's the problem?”

“Well,” Bucky says, “The bed's kind of enormous, so it feels like I'm alone. I'm used to sharing small beds with other people. You snuggle for warmth and so you don't fall out of the bed.”

“Snuggle?” Steve asks. “You need to snuggle?”

“Um... yes,” Bucky confesses.

Steve sighs. “Would it help if I got you a pillow to hug?”

Bucky's not sure that would make a difference, but it couldn't hurt. “Sure,” he says. “Let's give that a try.” Steve gets up and heads for the closet, opening it and getting something out. He returns quickly with a large fluffy pillow and hands it to Bucky. “Thanks,” he says, taking the pillow.

Steve gets back into bed and turns the light out again. Bucky hugs the pillow and tries to imagine it's a warm body. The two hardly compare, but he settles down anyways. Not wanting to wake Steve again, he forces himself not to move until he falls asleep. Amazingly it works and he's drifting of shortly.

Unfortunately, he doesn't stay asleep long. He wakes up, and immediately feels like something is wrong. He sits up and finds the pillow discarded on the floor. He's alone again on his side of the bed. He sighs quietly into the night, and tries to fall asleep again. But he's tossing and turning again before he knows it.

“The pillow didn't work, huh?” Steve say groggily.

Bucky freezes, realizing he woke Steve up again. “Uh, no, it didn't” he admits.

“Would it help if I snuggled with you?”

Bucky jumps at the offer. “Yes! Yes, it would.”

“It doesn't bother you that I'm essentially a stranger to you?” Steve asks.

“No,” Bucky says. “I've slept with plenty of strange boys.” He realizes immediately how that sounds and tries to back up. “I mean shared a bed with, not 'slept with' slept with.” Though he has slept with plenty of strange men as well.

“I understood what you meant,” Steve says. He turns over and scoots closer to the middle of the enormous bed. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Just, come here,” Bucky tells him, moving closer to Steve and enveloping him in his arms. He puts his head on Steve's firm chest and tangles up their legs. Steve hesitates, but eventually puts his arms around Bucky as well.

Safe and warm wrapped in another person's body heat, Bucky finally lets the events of the last few days in, and he starts to cry. “You're shaking,” Steve says, concerned.

“It's nothing,” Bucky pretends.

“It's not nothing,” Steve responds. “Tell me what's wrong. Please,” he adds.

Bucky sighs and wipes his tears. “It's the change. Being sold, moving to a new place. It's scary. I don't know how to act, what I'm supposed to do. Last time I was sold was the worst time of my life. This time is better, but I can't help feeling like something bad is just around the corner.”

“You're safe here,” Steve says. “I will never hurt you. I can promise you that.”

“What about your uncle?” Bucky asks. “He technically owns me.”

Steve stills, freezing in place. “I can't protect you from my uncle,” he finally admits. “But he gave you to me, he shouldn't bother you.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky asks.

“No,” Steve says. “But I don't see why he would. As long as we're pretending to sleep together, he should be happy.”

“What if we're caught pretending?” Bucky wonders.

“How would that happen?” Steve says. “We're safe, don't worry so much.” He tentatively puts his hand on Bucky's head and strokes his hair.

“If you say so,” Bucky says, lulled by the petting. He always loved when Clint did that.

“I do say so,” Steve says gently. “Now go to sleep.” He keeps petting Bucky's hair and Bucky's eyes close on their own. He starts drifting off to sleep in no time.

* * *

They wake up to a servant bursting into their room. Bucky groggily turns around, still wrapped up in Steve's embrace. He sees a servant, slave or freeman Bucky's not sure, hovering over them, trying to get them to wake. “Sir,” the man says, “I've been sent to fetch you by Mr. Pierce. He wants to see you immediately before you go to practice.”

“Tell him I'll be right there,” Steve says as he extricates himself from Bucky's grip. The servant leaves and Steve goes to put on some clothes.

“It's good we were seen together,” Bucky remarks. “He'll be sure to report back to Pierce. Ready to admit that snuggling has it's advantages?”

“Oh, so you had an ulterior motive?” Steve asks lightheartedly. “I thought you just wanted to sleep better.”

“Well, I'll admit that the main advantage is that I sleep better, but there are other perks.” Bucky says.

“I slept well too,” Steve admits. “I'm surprised, but it's true.”

Bucky smiles. He's glad that he didn't bother Steve with his request for cuddles. He was afraid he would keep Steve up, since Steve isn't used to it. But apparently everyone sleeps better when snuggled up to another person. Or at least everyone Bucky has shared a bed with.

Steve leaves to meet his uncle, and Bucky decides to get up and try making breakfast. He's not sure if Steve will be back in time, but he wants to have it ready in case he is. Unfortunately, Bucky is not very practiced in the kitchen.

He opens the fridge and pulls out eggs and cracks them into a bowl and stirs. He then grabs the pan he noticed Steve had used and puts bread into the toaster. He pours the scrambled eggs into the the pan and turns on the heat. After some time has passed, he goes to turn over the eggs and finds they're stuck to the pan. Cursing, he tries to scrape them off the pan, but it doesn't go well. Half of the egg is left behind, and the rest is burnt. He doesn't know what he did wrong. While he's dealing with the eggs, the toast ends up burning. He smells the burnt toast in time to pop them out of the toaster before they're too bad.

In the end he has burnt toast and half burnt eggs to offer Steve. When he comes in the door, Steve sniffs in the plethora of cooking smells and looks pleased. “You cooked?” he asks.

“Don't look so happy until you've tried it,” Bucky warns. “The toast is fried to a crisp and the eggs are mostly still stuck to the pan.”

“Did you put some butter in the pan first?” Steve asks.

“No,” Bucky says. “Was I supposed to?”

“It keeps the eggs from sticking,” Steve tells him.

“That would have been good to know,” Bucky says. He puts a plate in front of Steve and cringes. But Steve gladly takes the food and shovels it into his mouth. “What did Pierce want?” Bucky asks.

“He just wanted to stress the importance of the game on Saturday,” Steve says. “He wanted to make sure that I was practicing my hardest and not staying up too late with you.”

“Oh,” Bucky says. “Why is this game so important?”

“It will determine whether or not we go to the playoffs,” Steve tells him. Bucky doesn't know what that means, but it sounds important. “I've got to get to practice. It'll make my uncle happier if I get there early.”

“Have a good day,” Bucky tells him as he goes out the door. He finds himself truly wishing it so.

He pulls out his book and contemplates just how good Steve has been to him. Nevermind whether or not they're having sex, that's just confusing to Bucky, but Steve has consistently been kind to Bucky, even when he didn't have to be. Last night was just another example of that. He didn't have to indulge Bucky, he could have kicked him out to sleep on the couch or in the other bedroom. Instead he helped Bucky to sleep.

A servant opens the door, and Bucky instinctually hides the book again. This time it is a good instinct. The servant doesn't seem to notice the book, and is looking around the suite instead. “What are you doing on the couch. This isn't time to be taking a break.”

“Break from what?” Bucky asks. “Nobody explained my duties to me.”

“Beyond the obvious I hope,” Bucky looks away, uncomfortable. This man thinks he's better than Bucky just because Bucky is a sex slave and he's not.

The servant sighs. “I have to do everything around here. Someone should have come yesterday.”

“Well they didn't,” Bucky says, sticking up for himself. “So why don't you tell me now.”

“Since your typical duties only apply when young master Steve is around, we'll have you picking up some of the cleaning duties. It will lighten the load for the rest of us.”

Calling Steve 'young master' makes Bucky believe this servant is also a slave. It bothers him that he can't tell. He seems so sure of himself ordering Bucky around that he's either a freeman or head of household. Bucky thinks it is the later. Pierce seems like the type to own a lot of slaves.

“What's your name?” Bucky suddenly asks.

“Daniel,” he replies. “I'm head of household here and you're to come to me if the young master needs anything.”

“How?” Bucky asks. “The door locks and I don't have a key.”

The man, Daniel, sighs again like Bucky is really trying his patience. “Come, I'll show you how to use the phone.” He guides Bucky over to the wall phone near between the kitchen and living room. “This phone is for internal calls only. You are only to use it to contact the house staff. The numbers are on the wall here.” He shows Bucky a laminated telephone list taped to the wall.

Once he's done showing Bucky the phone, he takes a look around the suite. Bucky is suddenly embarrassed that he didn't think to clean earlier. He was so excited to get to his book that he left the breakfast dishes in the sink. The bed is still unmade and there are clothes on the floor from when Steve changed quickly so he could meet his uncle.

Daniel gives Bucky a list of chores to do. He shows him where the cleaning supplies are tells him how to scrub out the bathroom. He's also apparently supposed to do the cooking, though he suspects that Steve would rather do that himself. One more thing Daniel doesn't know won't kill him.

“I'm not trained to do any of this stuff,” Bucky complains when Daniel is done describing his duties.

“I'm perfectly aware of what you're trained to do,” Daniel sneers. “You'll just have to do your best. We don't have anyone to spare to train you.” With that he leaves and Bucky gets started on the bathroom.

When he's finally done cleaning, he looks at the clock and hurries into the kitchen to prepare a meal for Steve. He supposed to have it done in time for Steve to come back. He pulls out a cookbook that he's glad Steve has, and flips through it looking for the easiest meal to prepare. He has to start somewhere.

He find a soup that it looks like he won't burn and gets started. He calls the kitchen staff to ask for the ingredients. They're brought up to him quite quickly. They have everything he asked for. They must keep a lot of food on hand. Bucky starts to wonder just how big the house staff is for this mansion.

Steve comes home not ten minutes after the soup is finished. Bucky was just settling down to finally read more of his book. “Did the kitchen staff bring this up for us?” Steve asks as he smells the soup. Bucky realizes at that moment that Steve doesn't know that Bucky has been assigned more chores. He decides not to tell him.

“Yup, just ten minutes ago,” he lies. “It's still warm and ready.”

“You didn't have to wait for me you know,” Steve tells him. “I can be quite late some days. You don't have to go hungry waiting for me to come home.”

“I wasn't too hungry, it was no problem,” Bucky says. He gets up to dish out two bowls of soup. He did taste it earlier to make sure he didn't mess up, and he thinks he did a good job considering his lack of cooking skills.

They sit down on the couch, and Steve turns on the TV. A game is playing, Buck assumes it's football, and they watch in silence while they eat. Steve eats like a starving man. All that practice must make him hungry. Now that he's eating, Bucky is pretty hungry too. He's not used to all that cleaning.

“So this is football?” Bucky asks.

Steve turns to him quizzically. “Yeah, do you not know football?” he asks.

“I didn't have much opportunity to watch television,” Bucky says. “I've never seen it before.”

“So you probably don't understand what's going on.” Steve gestures to the TV as he speaks.

“Not really,” Bucky admits. “Why don't you tell me about it.”

Steve immediately launches into an explanation of the game, it's rules, the positions, and a bit about sports teams. Bucky doesn't really pay attention to what he's saying, he just watches how excited Steve is. Bucky can tell how interested Steve is in football. Despite his uncle's strictness regarding the sport, Steve does love it. Bucky smiles. He's glad Steve has something that energizes him. He would like to feel that way about something someday.

 


	6. Six years ago

**Chapter 6: Six years ago**

Bucky curls up in a ball to avoid the worst of the blows, but they keep coming. He's being kicked, punched, and spit upon, all for failing in his training once more.

“You don't kick,” the trainer yells at him while kicking him in the face. “How would that look if you did that with a client?”

“I can't help it,” Bucky cries. And he can't. Even when he's trying to behave, he instinctually lashes out.

The trainer finally stops hitting him. “You can learn to control yourself,” he says. “I will see you learn to behave.” He goes to throw on a robe – he had been naked during their training, of course – and leaves Bucky alone in the room for a minute. Bucky can hear him talking to someone out in the hallway. When he comes back, he sits on the bed near where Bucky is still cowering.

“I don't want to hurt you,” he says. “But you just won't behave. I'm going to have to try something new with you. But for now, you can rest.”

Bucky sighs with relief. He knows from experience that once the trainer has calmed down, the beatings will stop. But the trainer doesn't let him up. He just sits there at the end of the bed, as if he's waiting for something. All the while, Bucky is still balled up in the corner.

A knock sounds at the door, and the trainer goes to get it. Bucky is surprised and relieved to see that it is Clint at the door. He untucks his head and smiles at Clint. Clint acknowledges him back before turning to the trainer. He guides Clint out the door and closes it. Bucky can hear the faint sounds of conversation, but can't hear the contents. He takes this time to uncurl himself. He thinks he has some broken ribs and he's bruised all over. He's still shaking and tears leak down his face.

Clint comes back into the room alone. He walks over to Bucky and crouches down, inspecting Bucky's injuries. “You're so bullheaded,” he says. “You can't ever just behave. You always make trouble.” Bucky knows this is true. He tries so hard to behave, but he can't control his instincts. Clint stands up and goes to the in-suite bathroom. He comes back with a wetted towel. He dabs at the cuts on Bucky's face.

“I've tried to help you integrate into our way of life,” he says. “But you insist on lashing out. The trainer has told me how to help you, so we're going to do that.”

“What is that?” Bucky asks, a little scared of what the trainer has in store for him.

“You'll see soon enough,” Clint replies. Bucky thinks he sounds sad.

It's cold in the room and Bucky is still naked. He starts to shiver. Clint wraps his arms around him. “It's going to be ok,” Clint tells him. When Clint says it, he believes it. So he stops crying and starts to calm down. Clint has him drink some water, and he takes it gratefully. “Get dressed,” Clint says. “We're going to get out of here.”

Bucky puts his clothes back on slowly, his injuries impeding his movement. “Where're we going?” he asks.

“Just back to our room,” Clint says. “I've got something to show you.”

They walk down the hallways to the room they share. They don't see anyone, which Bucky is grateful for. He doesn't want any of the other boys to see that he has failed again. They're all getting a bit exasperated with him. All except Clint, who tells him to do better, but never seems angry with him when he fails again and again.

They reach their room and Bucky sits down on the bed. “What did you have to show me?”

“I'll get to that in a minute,” Clint says. “For now I just want to talk to you. You know you can't keep doing this.”

“I can't help it!” Bucky cries out, the tears coming again. “I try to behave, I really do. But my body takes over and I just kick without meaning to.”

“You can control yourself, you just need to try harder,” Clint says.

“I try, but I hate it,” Bucky almost shouts. “I hate everything about this place. I want to go home.”

“I think you know that's not going to happen,” Clint says more forcefully. “So quit your whining and step up.”

Bucky shuts up. He's never heard Clint angry with him.

“I'm sorry,” Clint says quietly. “I didn't mean to upset you. It's just we all have to go through this process, and it's time you go yourself under control. I think the trainer is going to kill you the next time you lash out at him. Look at what he did to you today.”

Bucky wipes his tears on the back of his hand. “I'm trying,” he says meekly. “I just don't know how to stop.”

“Which is why the trainer tasked me with teaching you how to behave,” Clint says as he goes to the chest of drawers. He opens one and pulls out lube and a packet of condoms.

Bucky stares at him wide-eyed. What is Clint going to do? Surely he wouldn't hurt Bucky the way the trainer does, would he?

“I know you're not going to like this,” Clint says, “But it's the only way.”

“No, please don't do this,” Bucky pleads. He backs away from Clint until he hits the headboard of the bed.

“I don't want to,” Clint tells him, “But it's the only way that you'll learn, according to trainer. I'll be a lot gentler than he is.”

“Clint, no,” Bucky begs, “You're my friend. You wouldn't do this. Please.”

“I have to,” Clint says sadly. He goes up to where Bucky is cowered and tilts his head up. After a pause, he kisses Bucky. Bucky is so stunned that he freezes. After a moment, he hesitantly kisses back. “I bet the trainer never did that, did he?” Clint asks.

“No,” Bucky shakes his head. “What was that for.”

“I'm going to teach you how this is supposed to work,” Clint says. “It shouldn't be bad. Not if you do it right. Client are a pain sometimes, but it can be good if you let it.”

“I don't understand,” Bucky says.

“You will when I'm done with you.” Clint kisses him again. He holds the side of Bucky's cheek as he does and guides Bucky into the kiss. Bucky goes with him and kisses back. He doesn't understand why it feels good, but it does. Clint has soft lips, and they glide perfectly against Bucky's baby soft mouth.

Clint starts unbuttoning Bucky's shirt as he kisses him. Bucky breaks the kiss and pulls away. “I bet none of the trainers did this,” Clint says. Bucky shakes his head. It was good, but he's still afraid of what Clint is going to do to him.

“Please,” he begs again, “Don't do this.”

“Take off your clothes,” Clint says sternly. “You'll be beaten in the morning if I say you didn't comply. So take off your clothes.” Clint goes to take his own off and throws them haphazardly on the floor.

Bucky cries harder, but does what Clint says. He buttons his shirt and takes it off. He stands up from the bed and shakily takes off his his pants, and more slowly, his underwear.

“Back onto the bed,” Clint orders. “It'll all be ok.”

“Believe what you want,” Bucky says, “But this will never be ok.”

“I'm doing this to help you,” Clint says. “Plus, I can make it feel good”

Bucky just shakes his head. It's never felt good, just a violation. How could Clint do this to him? It's obviously on trainer's orders, but he doesn't understand why they would make Clint turn on him.

“It doesn't have to be all bad,” Clint continues as he moves closer to Bucky again. Bucky is shaking once more at this point. He doesn't believe Clint at all. His trust has been completely shattered.

He kisses Bucky again, and this time his hand roams around Bucky's body. He shutters under the touch, which is so gentle Bucky is confused. He ends up kissing back just for something to do. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so they just lie by his side while Clint does all the work.

Clint pulls back. “Like that?” he asks. Bucky nods, then shakes his head. He's so confused. “This next part you're really going to like. I just hope you're old enough.” Clint trails kisses down his body, headed for between his legs. Bucky is afraid for what he knows comes next, but surprisingly Clint doesn't go for the lube. Instead he grabs Bucky's cock and gently tips it into his mouth.

Bucky is confused a first, but then Clint sucks at the head of his dick and his whole world becomes sensation. The room falls away and he doesn't know which way is up. He's never felt anything like this before. The trainer definitely never did anything like this. His prick starts to get hard in Clint's mouth and Bucky gasps.

Clint pulls his mouth off Bucky's dick, but he continues to stroke it with his hand. “Did you like that?” he asks again. This time Bucky emphatically nods, which makes Clint smile. “Good, 'cause you're probably not going to like this as much.” He reaches for the lube, and Bucky freezes. He had forgotten for a moment what Clint was going to do to him. “Relax,” Clint says, “It will feel better that way.” He goes back down on Bucky and he's lost to the sensation again.

Bucky feels Clint's hand reach down behind his balls and circle his hole. He's still a bit open from his time with trainer earlier, but it seems Clint fully intends on opening him up again. It doesn't feel good when Clint puts in a finger, and the duel sensations of pleasure and discomfort are somewhat disturbing.

After three fingers, Clint pulls off Bucky's dick again. “You're doing so well,” he says. “This next part is going to feel good.” He crooks his fingers up and hits something inside him. His mind goes blank and his body stiffens. Clint keeps rubbing that spot, and is still stroking Bucky's cock. Bucky gasps and Clint chuckles. “That's your prostate. It figures trainer wouldn't find it. He's a dick.” He pulls his fingers out and grabs a condom.

Bucky lifts his head up to look at Clint. He sees that Clint is fully hard, and surprisingly he is too. He sees Clint putting on the condom and Bucky wants to cry again. He knows what happens next. “Please don't do this Clint,” he starts begging again.

“Shh, it's almost over,” Clint says. “I'm going to make it feel good. Haven't I made you feel good so far?” Bucky nods slowly, but he's conflicted. He's angry at Clint for doing this to him, but he was right that it has been mostly good so far.

With the condom on, Clint comes over to him and pushes up his knees. Bucky tries no to cry. The whole point of this was to get control over himself. Clint pushes the head of his dick into Bucky's open hole, and Bucky doesn't feel good anymore. Clint kisses Bucky as he slides his cock into him, but Bucky doesn't kiss back. He knows it's supposed to be a distraction from the discomfort, but it's not working.

Fully seated, Clint pulls back from the kiss and stares Bucky in the eye. “I know this part isn't as fun, but it will get better in a minute.” He starts up a rocking motion, moving in and out of Bucky. He angles his dick just right and hits Bucky's prostate again and Bucky cries out. It's better than just the fingers.

Clint starts up an easy rhythm, not has hard as the trainer usually goes, but steady. He occasionally kisses Bucky, but mostly focuses on hitting Bucky's prostate. Bucky doesn't know what to do. He feels like he should be doing more than just lying there, but he also doesn't want to contribute to this process. He's still angry at Clint for taking up the trainer's role.

Pretty soon Clint's thrusts get more erratic. He takes Bucky's cock in his hand and starts stroking it in time to his thrusts. Bucky cries out. With his prostate and his dick being stimulated, he's lost to the sensations. He comes with a cry, shooting his semen all over his belly. It's the best thing he's ever felt by far. Clint grunts and follows, emptying into the condom. He lays there breathing for a moment before pulling out.

As soon as Clint is free of him, Bucky rolls over into a ball. “Wasn't that good?” Clint asks.

“No,” Bucky says. “I don't want to see you anymore.”

Clint stands there dumbfounded. If he thought that was going well, he was sorely mistaken. He may have brought Bucky some pleasure, but in the end he violated Bucky without his consent.

Clint slowly puts his clothes back on. He slips out the door while Bucky's back is turned to him. Bucky just hugs himself closer and starts to cry.

 


	7. Present day

**Chapter 7: Present day**

“I'm bored,” Bucky tells Steve while they're watching football the next Saturday.

“Go read your book,” Steve says absentmindedly while paying attention to the game.

“It hard to do with the TV on,” Bucky says. “I'm not that good a reader.”

“I could turn the volume off, if that would help,” Steve suggests.

“The screen would still draw me in,” Bucky complains. “It's impossible not to watch that thing when it's on. Even if I'm just staring dumbly at something I don't understand.”

“I tried explaining football to you,” Steve says. “You didn't listen.”

“No, I didn't,” Bucky admits. “Let's fuck.”

Steve turns his head towards Bucky with deliberate slowness. “What was that?” he asks.

“I'm bored, we should fuck,” Bucky repeats.

“No.”

“Come on,” Bucky pleads. “That's what we would do at Hydra whenever we got bored.”

“They let you get bored at Hydra?” Steve asks.

“No, not usually,” Bucky says. “But on slow nights I'd just fuck my boyfriend.”

“When were you able to have a boyfriend?” Steve asks, forgetting the football game and now intensely curious about Bucky's past.

“Hydra didn't care what you did on your off time,” Bucky says, “So long as you fucked the people they told you to fuck. My boyfriend and I shared a room to ourselves, which was rare at Hydra, so we got enough peace and quiet to fuck on occasion.”

“Didn't you get sick of having sex after doing in all the time?” Steve asks him.

“Well I didn't usually have the chance to fuck a young, hot, athletic guy, so it was a real pleasure,” Bucky says. “Now you're young, hot, and athletic, so we should fuck.”

“No,” Steve repeats a little more forcefully. “What about your boyfriend?”

“Well he got sold over two years ago,” Bucky says. “So I've missed having really hot sex for a while now.”

“I'm sorry,” Steve says genuinely. “About your boyfriend being sold.”

Bucky tries to blow it off. It's not a wound he wants to reopen. “I'm over it.”

“I mean it,” Steve reiterates. “I'm truly sorry for your loss. That must have been hard.”

Bucky has to look away for a second while he composes himself. He looks back at Steve's kind eyes and decides to be honest. “I don't even know who he was sold to or how he's doing. Hopefully he got a sweet gig like I did.” He blinks to stop the tears from forming. He knows it probably isn't true.

“I'm sure he's doing fine,” Steve says, trying to cheer Bucky up. But Bucky knows it's a lie. Even Steve doesn't believe it.

“Enough about my ex-boyfriend,” Bucky says. He throws one leg over Steve's lap and sits down facing him. “How about we fuck.” And then he kisses him. Steve seems shocked at first, but slowly starts getting into the kiss. Bucky starts to get excited at the idea that he might get to have sex with Steve after all.

Until Steve pushes him away. “No,” he says. “We're not doing this.”

“Why not,” Bucky whines. “I know you want to.”

“I'm not going to have sex with someone who can't consent,” Steve says firmly.

“I'm here, giving you consent,” Bucky says. “So what's the big deal?”

“I'm in a position of power over you, and it's not right,” Steve replies.

“So what I want doesn't matter in all this?” Bucky asks, definitely still whining a bit.

“ _I_ don't want to have sex with you,” Steve tell him. “So that's it.” He throws Bucky off his lap and back onto the couch. Bucky knows it's a lie based on the way Steve kissed him back, but he can't argue with him if that's how he's going to be.

Bucky sulks on his side of the couch, staring at but not watching the football game on the television. Steve turns off the TV, and Bucky looks up sharply. Maybe he's going to get some sex after all.

But Steve gets up and walks to the closet. He rummages around and comes back out with something in his hand. As he gets closer, Bucky sees that it's a deck of cards. “If you're so bored, I supposed I could entertain you,” he says. “Do you know any cards games?”

“Just some childish ones like Go Fish,” Bucky says. He hasn't played cards since he was with his parents. They had a raggedy deck that was mostly falling apart and was missing the six of clubs.

“We could play that,” Steve says. “Or I could teach you to play rummy.”

“I'm up for learning something new,” Bucky tells him.

“Great, rummy it is,” Steve says and starts dealing out cards. He patiently teaches Bucky the rules of the game and they play one practice round until he gets it. Then they're playing for real and Bucky gets to learn how competitive Steve is. He finds he wants to beat Steve at rummy just to teach him about losing. But he's new at the game and makes several mistakes. He's still in the running though; Steve isn't so far ahead that he can't catch up.

The door opens and the slave Daniel comes in. Bucky puts down his cards guiltily, but Steve doesn't seem to notice anything is wrong, despite the sneer Daniel has on his face as he stares at the cards on the table. “Master Pierce would like to see you, sir,” he tells Steve.

“Oh, right away,” Steve says, getting up. He puts the cards in his hand face down on the table as if they'll pick up the game once he gets back. He heads out the door, but Daniel stays.

“What are you doing?” Daniel asks disapprovingly.

“Uh, we were just playing a game,” Bucky admits.

“You shouldn't be playing games with the young master,” Daniel tells him. “That is not your function. I'm going to have to report this to Master Pierce.”

Bucky panics. “Please don't,” he begs. “It won't happen again. You don't have to report me.”

“Calm yourself,” Daniel says. “You probably won't get beaten for a first offense, but this type of behavior will have to stop.”

“I promise,” Bucky says. And with that Daniel lets himself out of the suite again. Bucky slowly starts picking up the cards from their game and puts them back in the box. When he's done, he sits back down on the couch and just waits for Steve to return.

When Steve does get back, he sees the cards have been picked up. “What happened? I thought we were going to finish our game once I got back.”

“I didn't feel like playing anymore,” Bucky lies. “Let's just declare you the winner. You were probably going to win anyways.”

“You sure?” Steve asks. “You seemed pretty determined to take me down.”

“Yeah, I'm sure. Why don't we watch some more TV?”

Steve sits down on the couch trying to figure Bucky out. “You could read your book, I wouldn't mind.”

“No,” Bucky says. “Let's just finish the football game.”

“If that's what you want.” Steve turns the television back on and they sit in silence while they both watch the game.

* * *

When they go to bed later, they curl up together like nothing happened. Bucky is truly happy like this. This is his function, to provide comfort for his master. If Steve doesn't want to have sex, that's fine, but at least Bucky can do this. And it's not like Bucky isn't getting anything out of it. He loves to be cuddled. He drifts off to sleep trying no to be too worried about the threat of a beating.

 


	8. Four years ago

**Chapter 8: Four years ago**

Bucky is sleeping when Clint comes in and slides in behind him. He smiles as Clint starts kissing the back of his neck. He turns around so he can kiss his boyfriend properly. Clint slides a hand up Bucky's shift and grabs his dick. Bucky sighs happily as Clint pumps his cock.

He moves to get on top of Clint and finds that his boyfriend is already naked and hard. Bucky rubs his crotch up against Clint's throbbing erection, making his own dick firm up frighteningly fast. He kisses Clint through it all and makes plenty of happy noises.

“I wanna fuck you,” Clint whispers in Bucky's ear. That makes Bucky stop what he's doing and sigh.

“I've had a long day,” Bucky tells him. “I've had eight different clients tonight, I'm not really in the mood.”

“Come on,” Clint coos while continuing to stroke Bucky's dick. “I've had a long day too. You can do this one thing for me.”

“Maybe in the morning,” Bucky says. “Can't we just get off quickly and go to sleep?”

“You know you love it,” Clint says. “Why do I have to convince you every time? Every single time you end up happy we did it. So why don't we just skip the bickering and get to the fucking.”

Bucky sighs. Clint is right, he always ends up loving it. So he gives in. “Alright,” he says. “But make it quick. I want to get some sleep tonight.”

“Thankfully you've had eight guys tonight,” Clint mocks, “So prep should be easy.”

“Not all of them fucked me,” Bucky tells him. But Clint is right again, prep is always easy after he's had a busy night. Clint grabs the lube and the condoms. The use of condoms is so ingrained in them that they use them even with each other. He puts on the condom and smears lube all over it. “You are planning on prepping me a little, right?” Bucky asks, joking, but also concerned.

Clint leans down to kiss him. “Of course,” he says. He lubes up his fingers and has Bucky get on his hands and knees. He sticks two fingers in with little preamble, and hooks them just right to have Bucky moaning immediately. Clint was right, Bucky thinks, why did he ever object? He's so good at finding that spot, he always turns Bucky into jelly.

After one more finger is inserted to open him up, Clint finally nudges the head of his cock against Bucky's hole. Bucky thrusts back, showing how ready he is. Clint pushes all the way in and settles himself, curled around Bucky's back.

Soon he starts thrusting in earnest. All his frustrations from the night are poured into Bucky and released. Bucky knows Clint finds peace from what they do in what they share during these moments. When he fucks Bucky, their lives seem tolerable.

Bucky arches his back trying to get Clint to hit the right spot. Clint sees the motion and moves accordingly. Soon he has Bucky moaning and writhing as he hits his prostate again and again.

“You make me feel so good,” Clint tells him. “I want you to feel good too.”

“I do,” Bucky moans. “I feel fucking fantastic.” Clint reaches around at that moment to grab Bucky's dick and he cries out loudly. Hydra encourages them to be loud during sex with clients, and he never lost the habit, even when it's just him and Clint. He's glad they share a private room so he doesn't disturb the other boys.

“I'm going to come,” Clint stutters as he continues to thrust into him and stroke his cock at the same time.

“Me too,” Bucky replies. “I'm almost there.” Clint pulls even more frantically at his dick until Bucky is spilling onto the sheets. He clenches as he comes and Clint only requires as few more thrusts before he's coming into the condom. He rests his sweaty head on Bucky's back for a minute before pulling out and disposing of the condom.

Afterwards they cuddle up to one another, one of Bucky's hands on Clint's chest, the other tangled in his hair. Clint sighs in happiness and hugs Bucky closer to him. “I'm so glad I found you,” Clint says. “Before you, this place was unbearable. But now I've got someone to help me through this.”

“I feel the same way,” Bucky confides in him. “I'm glad we didn't fight for long. You were the only reason I didn't get myself beaten to death.”

“You're going to have to figure out how to navigate this place alone,” Clint says. “I'll be sold in two years and you'll be alone.”

“Don't bring that up,” Bucky says. “There's no point in dwelling on it until the day comes.”

“But it will happen,” Clint says. “And I don't know what I'll do when we're spilt apart.”

“That's the life of a slave,” Bucky tells him. “We probably shouldn't have attachments, because you never know when you'll be ripped apart.”

“That's bullshit,” Clint says. “Attachments keep you alive. Yes, it hurts when you're split apart, but it's good in the meantime. Isn't this good?”

“Yes,” Bucky replies. “This is good.”

 


	9. Present day

**Chapter 9: Present day**

“It's really important you win this game,” Pierce tells Steve. “So don't fuck up.” Bucky is hiding in the bedroom, but he can hear every word that Pierce is yelling. He's been chewing Steve out for half an hour now. Bucky is relieved to hear the sound of the door opening and closing, and no more yelling ensues. So Bucky peeks out of the bedroom to see that Pierce has gone.

“That was a bit harsh,” Bucky says as he comes out of the bedroom.

“You heard all that, huh?” Steve says. Bucky notices that he's shaking and immediately goes to his side.

“You alright?” he asks. Steve just shrugs him off.

“I'll be ok,” he says. “I've got to get ready for the game.” He goes into the bedroom and gets some of his football gear out.

“You're shaking,” Bucky calls him out. “You're not alright.”

“It's just nerves for the game,” Steve blows him off. “I'll settle down in a bit.”

Bucky goes up to Steve and lays a hand on his arm. Steve flinches, hard. Bucky pulls back, but then puts his hand back when Steve is facing him. “You don't have to do this alone. You can call on my strength to help you.”

Steve nods, and then he's suddenly in Bucky's arms. Bucky holds him tight and doesn't let go. When Steve finally pulls away, he is visibly better.

“Thank you,” Steve says. “I needed that.”

“Would Pierce...” Bucky starts, “Would he do anything to you if you lost this game?” Steve gets a far-off look that suggests to Bucky that yes, he would. “I'm sorry,” he says. “I'm certain you'll win, so don't worry about it.”

“We're favored to win,” Steve points out. “We'll be fine.” Bucky's not sure if he's talking about the team or him and Bucky.

“How did you end up with Pierce anyways?” Bucky presses. He's intensely curious about this, but hasn't asked until now.

“He was the only family I had left when my parents died. I ended up in his custody as a teenager, and I couldn't do anything about that.”

“But you're an adult now,” Bucky says. “You could leave at any time.”

“But he pays for my college, my housing, et cetera,” Steve says. “I don't know how to make it on my own. The fact is I've gotten used to the luxuries afforded to me by living with my uncle. I'm not ready to leave this life.”

“But you're uncle is an ass to you,” Bucky says. “How can you continue to live with that?”

“I can handle my uncle,” Steve tells him. “He doesn't hurt me so badly because he needs me to be in top shape so I can still play.”

“'It's not as bad as it could be' is not a reason to stay,” Bucky says. “You should leave him.”

“It would be the end of my football career,” Steve points out. “As much as I dread my uncle's form of punishment for poor playing, I love the sport itself. I couldn't give it up.”

Steve grabs the rest of his football gear and puts it all into a bag. He slings the bag over his shoulder and heads for the door. “I'll be back late,” he says, “You don't have to stay up to wait for me.”

“I'll want to know if you won or not,” Bucky says.

“You can watch it on the TV,” Steve says. “You don't have to stay up past that the end of the game. It will be a while before I get home.”

“I'll be up when you get home,” Bucky tells him.

Steve smiles fondly. “If that's what you want. But it's ok if you fall asleep.” He grabs his gear and unlocks the door. “See you when I get home.” He leaves and Bucky is alone.

Bucky gets out his book. He's been too absorbed in chores to get much reading done lately, and he's actually excited to get some time alone to read. He positions himself on the side of the couch where he can shove the book down the side if he has to hide it. He opens the book and begins to read.

He starts to drop off to sleep some hours later. He looks at the clock and sees it's already after midnight. He's been going to sleep much earlier than that since he's been living with Steve. He tries to focus on the pages of his book, but his eyes droop, and before he knows it he's asleep.

He wakes up to the sound of the door opening. He quickly sits up and hides the book in the couch. The door opens wider and he sees it's Steve and breathes a sigh of relief.

“You're up,” Steve says surprised as he sees Bucky stand up. He puts down his bag and goes over to where Bucky is standing. “I didn't think you would be. Did you watch the game?”

“No,” Bucky admits. “I was reading.” Plus he's not so sure how to get the TV on the correct channel. “So who won?”

Steve smiles brightly and almost bounces on his feet. “We did! It was very close, but we pulled ahead in the last quarter.” He's so excited that it's infectious. Bucky is smiling immediately.

“That's great!” Bucky says excitedly. He's about to jump up and down himself. “Congratulations!”

“We're going to the Rose Bowl,” Steve says. Bucky's not sure what that means, but it sounds impressive. And judging from the grin on Steve's face, it's a very good thing.

Out of nowhere, Bucky gets an intense urge to kiss Steve. He decides to just go with his gut feeling, instead of analyzing it. He leans up and kisses Steve lightly. Steve stops celebrating and just stares down at him. Bucky's not sure if that's a good reaction or a bad one, but he's starting to regret kissing him.

“What was that for?” Steve asks quietly. He's still standing stock still in front of Bucky with a stunned look on his face.

“I don't know,” Bucky shrugs. “I just did it.”

“You know you don't have to...” Steve begins. But Bucky cuts him off.

“I didn't do it because I have to,” he says. “I just... wanted to.” He smiles unsurely up at Steve.

Steve surprises him by leaning down and kissing him back. It's not light, like Bucky's kiss, but hard, as he smashes their mouths together. Bucky is stunned for a moment, before his body kicks back into gear. He licks his tongue into Steve's mouth, and Steve lets him in. Steve grabs Bucky's face in hands and sucks on his bottom lips. Bucky moans softly and reaches his arms around Steve's body.

They come up for air and Steve pulls back to smile at Bucky. “I've wanted to do that for a long time,” he says.

“Then why didn't you?” Bucky asks.

“I wasn't sure that you wanted to,” Steve says. “That you truly wanted to.”

“What makes you so sure now?” Bucky asks him.

“I don't know,” Steve admits. “Maybe it's wishful thinking, but I believed you when you said you wanted it.”

“You should believe me,” Bucky says, “Because it's true.”

Steve smile again, this time even wider. “Good.” Bucky smiles back at him and leans back in for a kiss. This time he brings Steve down with him as he sits on the couch. He pushes Steve to lie down and he climbs on top of him, never breaking the kiss. They get tangled up in each other as they kiss each other senseless.

Bucky pushes Steve's shirt up so he can grab some bare skin. Steve follows his lead and puts his hands up the back of Bucky's shirt. Bucky angles his hand down and shoves it into Steve's pants. Steve sits up immediately and extracts Bucky from his pants.

“No,” Steve says.

“No?” Bucky asks, confused. He thought this was going so well. What does he mean, no?

“No,” Steve repeats. “We can do this, but nothing more. I'm not going to sleep with you.”

“We don't have to fuck,” Bucky says slowly. “But there's other stuff we can do.” He goes to reach for Steve's dick again, but Steve holds him at arm's length.

“I said, no,” he reiterates. “We're not having any form of sex.”

“Why not?” Bucky asks.

“Because I'm still in a position of power over you. It's still not right.”

Bucky wonders at the restraint on this guy, but smiles fondly at the old argument. He still doesn't understand—no, he understands even less now—but he gets that Steve's reasoning comes from a place of true concern for Bucky's wellbeing. “Ok, if that's what you want. But we can still make out, right?”

Steve smiles and lets Bucky back into his personal space. “Yeah,” he says. “We can still do that.”

* * *

Several weeks later, Steve has to leave for a training camp. “Do you have to go?” Bucky asks. “I'll be so bored without you.”

Steve leans over and kisses Bucky quickly. “I'll only be gone a couple of weeks,” he says. “You can survive without me.”

Bucky pulls Steve down for another kiss. “I don't wanna,” he says into Steve's ear. Steve just laughs.

“You'll be fine,” he says. “Just read your books and watch some television.”

“Fine?” Bucky asks. “I don't want to be fine. I want to be great. When you're here, I feel great.”

Steve laughs again. “I hope that's true, but I still have to go.”

“Ok,” Bucky pouts. “Go to your stupid training camp. I'll be here when you get back. If I haven't died of boredom first.”

“I'm going to go now,” Steve says as he hefts up his bags onto his shoulders. “You'll be fine.”

“Fine?” Bucky repeats as Steve heads out the door. “I'm going to hold you to that,” he yells.

The door closes behind Steve and Bucky is alone. There isn't much of a mess to clean up, so Bucky settles in with his book. He's finished the first book Steve gave him, and he's on to the sequel now. He's excited to know that there is a third book in the series, and he can go get it even though Steve is gone.

When it gets late, he starts making dinner. Steve has been showing him some techniques for cooking, and he's been getting better at it. He's in the middle of making pasta when Daniel comes in, unannounced as usual. Bucky's just glad he hid the book before he started making dinner.

“The master would like to see you,” Daniel informs him.

“Can it wait until I've finished dinner?” Bucky asks, knowing what the answer probably is.

“No,” Daniel says, confirming his suspicion. “You must come now.” Bucky turns off the gas burner and leaves the food on the stove. He follows Daniel down the winding halls. Bucky hasn't been in this part of the house since he arrived. He's been confined to Steve's suite this whole time.

Daniel brings him into a large bedroom with a living area with several couches attached to it. There Pierce is waiting with several other men. They are drinking whiskey and laughing at some joke one of them made.

“Ah, entertainment has arrived,” Pierce announces to the room when he sees Bucky. Bucky has a bad feeling about this. He only has one duty that can be called entertainment.

“Take your clothes off,” Pierce orders. Bucky doesn't hesitate; he does as his master orders. That doesn't mean he doesn't hate every second as he disrobes. He's always loathed being naked in a room full of fully clothed men. He hates that he's the only one who is vulnerable and dislikes being ogled like a piece of meat. It reminds him of the day Pierce bought him, scrutinizing Bucky's body while he himself remained clothed.

“This one is Hydra trained,” Pierce boasts. “I bought him primarily for my nephew, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.”

“Hydra?” one of the guests asks. “That must have been pricy indeed.”

“It was worth it to give my nephew the best,” Pierce replies. “And you'll see for yourself tonight what the worth of that Hydra training truly is.” He turns towards Bucky and points to a bathroom off of the bedroom. “Go get yourself ready,” he says. Bucky nods and heads into the bathroom. There he find a bottle of lube waiting for him on the counter.

He gets started right away in prepping himself. There's no point in fighting what's going to happen, but his gut is churning the whole time. It feels like he's breaking a promise to Steve, though they've made no promises aloud. This thing they've had between them the last few weeks feels special though, and this feels like he's violating Steve's trust. Even though he's not the one instigating the sex, it feels like a betrayal.

He goes slowly, opening himself up. He hadn't realized how long it had been since doing this until he met resistance. So he takes his time to get it right. These men won't care about his well being, so it's in his hands to make sure he is throughly prepped and ready for the night.

When he goes back out into the bedroom, Pierce and the others are still sipping their drinks and chatting. The naked boy before them doesn't disturb their conversation. Pierce sees Bucky emerge and orders him onto the bed. Bucky sits in the middle, trying to keep an eye on Pierce. He needs to take his cues from the man, he doesn't yet know what he wants of him.

“Dear boy,” Pierce says. “I want you to show these men your Hydra training. I want you to show them the 'boyfriend treatment', or what you do for Steve.” That's a popular request at Hydra. It means that he's supposed to make a big show about loving every minute of it. He hates it more than just being fucked because he's has to pretend to love it even when he hates it. Somehow it feels like more of a violation.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky says. “Who would you like me to demonstrate that with?”

Pierce turns to the other men. “What do you say? Who would like a vanilla experience?”

A brunet man stands up and starts to disrobe. “I'd like to see what this Hydra training is all about,” he says. “If it's good enough, perhaps I'll get one of my own.” The man folds his clothes neatly and places them on the chair he just vacated.

When he's fully undressed, he jumps onto the large bed with Bucky and lays on his back with his hands behind his head. “If you're Hydra trained, you should do all the work,” he says with a grin on his face. “I'll just lie here. You make me hard, then ride my cock.”

Bucky steels himself and then plasters on a fake smile. “Whatever you say, baby,” he coos before leaning down to kiss the man. He uses plenty of tongue in the sloppy kiss, and the man gives as good as he gets, but doesn't move from his relaxed position. When Bucky comes up for air, he starts trailing kisses down the brunet's hairy chest. He latches onto a nipple as he reaches down to stroke the man's dick.

“No,” he says. “Suck my cock.”

Bucky smiles at him, his cheeks straining with the effort of the fake expression. He continues his kisses lower and lower until he reaches the man's cock. He grabs the base and hollows out his cheeks before going down on the man.

The brunet is not gentle. He thrusts up into the heat of Bucky's mouth, causing him to choke and drool. Through it all Bucky tries not to show a minute of discomfort, pretending to love it when the man's dick hits the back of his throat.

After what seems like an eternity, the man finally lets him pull off his cock. “Now ride me,” the brunet commands.

“Of course, baby,” he says as he crawls back up the man's chest. He tugs at his own dick a few times to get his dick hard after the unappealing blow job. It's part of the 'boyfriend experience' that he stay hard and come on command.

He kisses the brunet again and lines up the man's dick with his waiting hole. He sinks down slowly, moaning and making a big show. “Oh, baby, your cock's so big. I love it,” Bucky cries out. He hates sounding so cheesy, but he never was very good with verbalizing in bed.

The man laughs. “I'm sure,” he says. “Just start moving already.” Bucky's had enough time to adjust to the man's dick, which actually is quite large, so he does as he's asks and starts moving himself up and down on the man's cock. The man just continues to lie there with his hands behind his head with the occasional thrust upwards.

Bucky angles himself right so the man's dick starts hitting his prostate. It helps keep him hard, plus the actual pleasure helps him fake the rest. He starts to cry out on every thrust. He tries to forget the other people in the room, but he can hear them laughing behind him. The man is just grinning up at Bucky, hands still behind his head.

Eventually, the man's thrusts become more frequent. He finally moves his hands and places them on Bucky's ass, using him to get leverage to thrust harder. Bucky takes that as his cue that the man is about to come, so he moves up and down in time to the man's thrusts and starts stroking his own cock. A few thrusts later and the man spills inside of Bucky. Bucky keeps moving, chasing his own release. It's not long before he spills all over his own hand.

He pulls off the man's dick and lies down on the bed and breathes deeply. He lifts his head up when he hears a sound coming from the living area. It's the other men, clapping like it was a performance, which Bucky supposes it was.

“Very good job,” Pierce announces. “I'm glad my very vanilla nephew is getting such a good treatment.” He stands up and moves closer to the bed. “But now it's time we had some real fun.”

The man on the bed grabs Bucky from behind and he cries out in surprise. Pierce slaps him across the face for the action. He starts pulling off his tie and throws it to the man on the bed. “My nephew might like the 'boyfriend experience', but the rest of us prefer to mix pain with pleasure.” Bucky gulps, but doesn't cry out. He's had clients like this before, but they were few and far between. Hydra didn't want their product to be marked up, so only a few well paying clients were allowed to abuse the boys.

But now Pierce owns him and can do anything he wants to him. Bucky is frightened. He doesn't know what Pierce is capable of, but he knows that even Steve is afraid of him.

The man holding him shifts his grip so that he can get Pierce's tie around his wrist. Bucky doesn't fight. Fighting only makes it worse.

“I see you know how to behave,” Pierce says. “That's good, but it's not what I want tonight. Tonight I want you to scream when you're in pain. I want you to test your bonds and try to get free. I want to see you scared.” Bucky's eyes widen and he begins to fight in earnest. But the man on the bed has gotten him tied down securely and Bucky can't get free.

Pierce goes to a chest at the end of the bed and bends over it, rummaging around until he produces a long black riding crop. “Shall we begin?” Pierce asks. Bucky screams.

 


	10. Two years ago

**Chapter 10: Two years ago**

Bucky's being drilled into by some fat fuck who couldn't give a flying fuck about Bucky's pleasure. He's just riding it out while the guy thrusts in and out of him. Thankfully, the man doesn't seem to care if Bucky reacts or not.

When the man finally comes, Bucky puts on his robe and leaves the room. He'll let the guy lie there in his bliss a little bit longer. Bucky's worked up an appetite, so he goes to the back room to look for food.

As soon as he gets there, one of the older boys urgently walks up to him. “You should know, Clint's being evaluated right now.”

Fear grips him. Clint turned 18 last week, and this is his first time being evaluated by a potential buyer. Most people aren't picked their first time, but there's always the potential. Clint still looks young enough that he still gets regular clients. He won't be sold unless they're offered a good price.

“Thanks for telling me,” Bucky tells the older boy, Tyler, he thinks. The others know about his relationship with Clint, though not all of them understand. It was nice of Tyler to inform him of Clint's situation.

He waits in the back room for news, sitting in the corner while the other boys not on duty mill around. He sits up when he sees one of the other eighteen year olds come into the room. “Who was picked?” he asks the boy.

The older boy looks down at him sadly. “It was Clint.”

Bucky's heart goes cold. It can't be. No one is ever bought their first time. He runs out into the hallway headed for the evaluation room. He has to see Clint now, and damn the consequences.

Tyler grabs him from behind. “You'll be beaten if you barge in there,” he tells Bucky.

“I don't care,” Bucky says. “I have to see him.”

“Wait outside,” Tyler says, still holding on to his arm to keep him from running. “He'll come out this way, you can see him then.”

Bucky takes a deep breath in and nods his head. “Ok,” he agrees. “I'll wait here.” Tyler releases him, but stands watch over Bucky.

A few minutes later, the door opens and Clint comes out. He's still naked except for a collar with a leash. He looks seconds away from tears, but he's trying to hold them back. Bucky tries to get closer, but Tyler holds him back. Clint finally looks up and catches Bucky's eye. He mouths “I love you” and then rounds the corner. Bucky tries to run towards him again, but Tyler still has a good grip on his arm.

“Let him go,” Tyler tells him. “You can't stop this. You can only make it worse for both of you.”

Bucky collapses on Tyler's shoulder and cries. The older boy holds his head and allows him to let out his feelings into his shirt. “I can't do this without him,” Bucky sobs.

“You'll learn to,” Tyler says softly. “You're a survivor.”

“I'm only alive because of what Clint taught me,” Bucky says, still crying into Tyler's shoulder.

“Then take what he taught you and use it to survive,” Tyler says. “That's what he would want.”

Bucky nods, but he doesn't feel like it's right. Clint would want them to stay together. He cries harder and just lets Tyler hold him, pretending it's Clint, but knowing it isn't.

He stays there until one of the other boys comes to get him. “Bucky, you have a client,” the boy tells him. Bucky straightens up and wipes the tears from his eyes. He hardens his heart and heads for the client room.

This is his life now, facing this everyday without Clint.

 


	11. Present day

**Chapter 11: Present day**

“Welcome home!” Bucky jumps into Steve's awaiting arms the second he gets back from training camp and kisses him. His bruises from his night with Pierce have healed, which Bucky can only assume he planned it that way. So Bucky doesn't intend on telling Steve about what happened. It would only upset him and he might do something rash. He can't jeopardize Steve's future by having him confront his uncle. That man is dangerous and might throw Steve out. Then Bucky would be left with only Pierce. So in the end, it is better to pretend that nothing happened.

Steve grins into the kiss.“I missed you too,” he says when they part. “Did anything eventful happen while I was gone?”

“Nope,” Bucky lies. “I just sat around and read. As much as I love being able to read, it got dreadfully boring after a while.”

“A fate worse than death,” Steve mocks, “For Bucky to be bored. Surely I must cure you of this ailment.”

Bucky punches him playfully on the shoulder. “You already have, just by being here.”

“Have you eaten?” Steve asks, heading for the kitchen.

“Yeah, there's leftovers in the fridge.”

“Perfect,” Steve says as he pulls them out. “Come. We'll watch TV while I eat, which should help your boredom.” He turns on the TV, and flips the channel away from football.

“No football?” Bucky asks curiously. Steve always wants to watch football.

“I've been sleeping, eating, and breathing football for the last couple of weeks,” Steve answers. “I'm done with it for a little while. I'm sure we can find something entertaining for us both.”

“Alright,” Bucky says.

“Did you really not watch any TV at all while I was gone?” Steve asks, still flipping channels.

“It's not really my thing,” Bucky replies. “I honestly forgot it was there.”

“It's gigantic and in the middle of the living room,” Steve points out. “How did you possibly forget it was there?”

Bucky shrugs. Typically he was absorbed in his book. And for a about a week he was mostly confined to the bed, healing from Pierce's party. But Steve doesn't need to know that.

“Come here,” Steve says after he picked something out on the TV. He puts his arm around Bucky and Bucky shuffles closer to cuddle up to Steve. At least he still gets to have this. He doesn't watch much of the program on television, but instead listens to the rise and fall of Steve's breathing.

Steve makes some remark to the television that Bucky doesn't hear. “Hmm?” he asks.

“You haven't been paying attention at all, have you?” Steve asks him.

“No,” Bucky admits, “Not really.” Steve sighs and turns off the TV. “You didn't have to do that,” Bucky tells him. “I don't mind if you keep watching.”

“I'm supposed to cure you of your boredom,” Steve reminds him. “The TV obviously isn't doing that. So let's talk.”

“About what?” Bucky asks.

“Anything,” Steve responds. “Tell me about yourself.”

“There isn't much to know,” Bucky says. “I grew up on my parents farm until I was sold to Hydra. Now I'm here. It's not much of a story.”

“Well, tell me about your parents,” Steve requests. “From what I know it's rare for a slave to know his parents.”

“It is,” Bucky says. “I'm lucky. I was the only boy at Hydra that I knew of who knew his parents. Mine were lovely people. They loved each other and they loved me. It was the happiest time of my life.”

“How did they find each other?” Steve asks.

“My dad grew up on the farm, just like I did. When his parents died, they bought a new hand to help out, my mother. They fell in love and I was born soon after. They weren't punished and I wasn't sold because it was tradition. Several generations of my family grew up on that farm.”

“Then why were you sold to Hydra?” Steve asks.

“I never did figure that out,” Bucky tells him. “I don't think I did anything to upset my master. I think the farm was going through some tough times and he just needed the money. I thought he was different, that he was above selling me to a place like Hydra, but I was obviously wrong. I never hated my master until then. He ripped me apart from the people I love. Now I'll hate him until the end of time.”

“Would you like me to get some information on how your parents are doing?” Steve asks. “I could...”

Bucky interrupts him. “Don't,” he says. “I don't want you to risk doing that.”

“I would do it gladly,” Steve tells him.

“Just don't,” Bucky says. “But thanks for offering. One day I would like to know how they're doing, but now is not the time.”

“What are you scared of,” Steve asks.

“Your uncle,” Bucky replies.

Steve looks solemn and nods in understanding. “He probably wouldn't like it if he found out. But he doesn't have to discover what I'm doing. I can be discrete.”

“It's not worth risking,” Bucky says. “Even if I find out how they are, I can't be with them. So there's no point.”

“Ok,” Steve agrees. “If that's what you want. I'll leave it alone.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says. There's silence for a minute before Bucky breaks it by asking a question. “What about your parents? I'd like to know more about them.”

Steve nods and seems to collect himself before answering. “My parents died several years ago in a car accident. My mother was Pierce's sister. She came from wealth, as did Pierce. She used her inheritance to run several charitable organizations. My father helped her out.”

“They sound like lovely people,” Bucky says. “Like my parents.”

“They were very loving. They encouraged me to pursue anything I liked. I liked sports, but I truly loved art. Since being with my uncle, however, art has been discouraged, and only my skill at football has been met with any kind of encouragement. My uncle's form of encouragement is not like my parents'.”

“Doesn't you uncle see this as betraying his sister's wishes?” Bucky asks.

“My parents were never very close with Pierce when they were alive, so I don't know if he has any idea what her wishes were. I know she wouldn't wish that he beat me when I do something wrong.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky stops him. Does Pierce truly beat his nephew? “What does he do to you?”

“It doesn't matter,” Steve responds. “Don't worry about it.”

“You just said he beats you,” Bucky says, worried. “That's significant. You can't blow me off.”

“He's done it a few times, but it hasn't happened in a while. I've learned how to deal with him over time. But when I was a rebellious teenager grieving for my parents, I received more beatings.” He hangs his head in remembrance. “I was a little shit back then.”

“I'm so sorry,” Bucky says. “Family shouldn't do that to you.”

“I don't really feel like Pierce is family,” Steve tells him. “I can't even call him by his first name. But it doesn't matter what he did to me. I'm sure you got much worse at the hands of Hydra.”

“No matter what Hydra did to me, your pain is just as significant,” Bucky sympathizes. “You were hurt when you shouldn't have been. If your parents were still alive, none of this would have happened to you. Just the same as if I had never been sold to Hydra.”

“I'm surprised you care about what happened to me, considering your story,” Steve says. “You must have had some horrible beatings at Hydra.”

Bucky looks sad, reminiscing about old times. “Yes, I received some terrible beatings, and that wasn't even the worse part about Hydra.” Steve winces, gathering what Bucky is talking about. “But that's the life of a slave. I was born to this. It's my lot in life, and I accept it.”

“It's never right to beat someone,” Steve says. “Slave or not. That's one of the many reasons that I think slavery is wrong. I don't think that someone should be able to beat another person to death just because they 'own' that person. It's wrong, and slavery should be abolished.”

Bucky smiles at Steve. He is really charmed by the display, but it is ultimately useless. The laws won't change, it will always be this way. “I'm glad you feel that way, but you have to admit that this is the way of the world, and it's unlikely to change.”

“That doesn't mean I have to like it,” Steve says. Bucky rests his head on Steve's chest. He's such a good man, and it's a shame he's in such a shit situation. But Bucky is happy to have him, for as long as he can.

“Let's go to bed,” Bucky suggests. “It's getting late.”

Steve agrees and stands up, pulling Bucky with him. They go to the bedroom and turn their backs to one another again while they get into their night clothes. When they are done, they climb into bed and curl around each other again. “I really enjoyed hearing about your past,” Steve says. Bucky smiles at him, but it's a little false. He enjoyed talking to Steve as well, but he thinks that it's only because he didn't share anything to do with Hydra. If he had, Steve wouldn't have enjoyed it, he's sure. Still, he appreciates the sentiment.

Bucky leans up from his position on Steve's chest and kisses him. Steve gives as good as he gets. Soon the kisses get heated. Bucky gets up from where he's lying on Steve's side and moves to straddle him. The kisses get more intense. Bucky is starting to get hard, despite his control.

He reaches down and brushes his hand against Steve's crotch. He feels from his exploration that Steve is getting hard too. Bucky pulls back from their kiss to talk to Steve. “I can feel how much you want me.”

Steve pulls back, embarrassed. “I'm sorry,” he says.

“Don't be,” Buck says, stopping Steve from pulling away. “Listen. I care about you deeply. This is not something that is my duty. I want you. I want you so badly.”

Steve looks unsure. “Would it help,” Bucky asks him, “If you were the one giving me pleasure?”

“What do you mean?” Steve asks.

“Here,” Bucky says. “Let me show you.” He grabs Steve's hand and directs it to his pants. He has Steve touch him over his sleep pants to show him how interested he is. Steve gasps and tries to pull away, but Bucky doesn't let him. “I want you to,” he says.

“I see that,” Steve says. “But I don't know what I'm doing.”

“I'll guide you through it,” Bucky says. “Don't worry so much. I'll tell you what feels good and what to do more of.”

“I don't know about this,” Steve says.

“We can stop if you want to,” Bucky tells him. “Just know that I want this, and I think you want this too.”

“What my body wants and what I want are two different things,” Steve says.

“Ok,” Bucky relents. “What do you want.”

Steve sighs. “I've wanted you for a long time. But I'm still not sure it's right.”

“I swear to you that this is what I want,” Bucky tells him. “If you're having problems with consent, don't worry about it. I want this. I promise.”

Bucky grabs Steve's hand again and rubs it against his crotch, letting the man feel how hard he is. He directs Steve into his pants to take out his dick. Still holding Steve's hand, he strokes the length of his cock a few times before letting go. Steve stops as soon as Bucky lets go, but starts up again quickly. He looks into Bucky's eyes as if trying to judge if he really wants it. He starts playing with the head of Bucky's cock, and Bucky shows Steve how much he's enjoying it without going into porn star territory. Steve is emboldened by the noises that Bucky is making, and moves his fingers to touch the slit of Bucky's dick. Bucky goes wild and bucks up into Steve's hand.

“I like that,” Bucky says. “Do that again.” Steve does as requested and pulls a bead of precome from Bucky's slit. “Ah, stop,” Bucky moans. “It's too much. I wanna...” He pulls away from Steve so that he can straddle him. He kicks off his pants and guides Steve's hand back in place before diving his own hand into Steve's pants.

“I thought I was supposed to be giving you pleasure,” Steve says while Bucky starts playing with his dick.

“You are,” Bucky breathes into Steve's mouth before kissing him. “I just want to return the favor.”

“You don't have to,” Steve says, but he's not stopping Bucky this time.

“I know,” Bucky whispers in his ear. “Let me show you something.” He pulls down Steve's pants and grabs both their cocks in the same hand and rubs them together. Steve's eyes roll in the back of his head and Bucky smiles. He kisses Steve and starts up a rhythm, using his hand to guide their dicks together. Steve kisses back with vigor, using his hands to explore every inch of Bucky's exposed body. Bucky tugs harder and moves faster until he hears the hitch in Steve's breathing. He keeps going until Steve has spilled all over the both of them. With Bucky's control, he's coming seconds later.

Bucky gets up to get a tissue to clean them up. When he's done, he curls back up with Steve in their normal position. Steve rubs his back and stares up into the ceiling. “Did you enjoy that?” Steve asks.

“Of course I did,” Bucky assures him. “You needed to ask me that? What you really need is to stop being so stuffy about sex and just learn to relax.” Bucky smiles as he feels Steve's body relax beneath him. He listens to Steve's breathing as he falls asleep himself, curled up naked next to Steve.

 


	12. Present day

**Chapter 12: Present day**

The following day Steve and Bucky spend most of their time in each other's space. They curl up on the couch together and just talk.

“Do you have any hard nos when it comes to sex?” Steve asks while they're curled up together.

“I don't understand the question,” Bucky tells him while stroking his hand up and down Steve's arm.

“It's things that you would never do, if you had a choice in the matter,” Steve explains. “Sex acts you hate, and never want to do again.”

“Oh sure,” Bucky says, not quite meeting Steve's eyes. “Giving head. I hate it. Most clients at Hydra were too ruff. They'd thrust into my mouth and choke me until I gagged. I never feel more powerless than when my air is being cut off by some guy's gross tasting dick.”

“But you sucked my dick when we first met,” Steve says getting Bucky to meet his eyes by lifting his head with two fingers.

“Yeah,” Bucky says. “Easiest way to get you hard when you were feeling ambivalent about the proceedings. Plus, we were being pressured to have sex by your uncle. It wasn't really my full choice. But you didn't choke me, so it wasn't so bad.”

“Well thank you for telling me so we can avoid it in the future,” Steve says. “But I would have thought that your hard no would be getting fucked.”

“Actually,” Bucky says, “I don't mind that so much. As long as I'm well prepped, it can be pleasurable. I used to do it for my old boyfriend, who did hate getting fucked.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asks.

“My boyfriend at Hydra, Clint, he hated getting fucked with a passion. So when we had sex, I was always on the bottom.”

“Why didn't you two just fool around like we did last night?” Steve asks, looking confused. “You didn't need to go all the way.”

“We did sometimes,” Bucky tells him. “But sometimes it's nice to fuck someone you actually care about instead of a client.”

“Ok,” Steve says with some understanding. “But you were both going through the same thing. Why wouldn't you two switch or something?”

“Clint never made me suck his cock, even though he would go down on me,” Bucky explains. “So letting him fuck me was compensation.”

“I don't know,” Steve says warily. “I think he may have been taking advantage of you.”

Bucky pulls away from Steve's embrace. “You don't know anything about me and Clint,” Bucky nearly yells at him. “Clint loved me and I loved him. I still do.” He look away from Steve, willing his tears to disappear. The pain of losing Clint is still too fresh. He thought he'd gotten over it long ago, but apparently not.

“I'm sorry,” Steve apologizes. “I didn't mean to imply your boyfriend did anything wrong. I wasn't there. Maybe it was as mutual as you said it was.”

Bucky calms down after Steve's attempt to make amends. “It was,” he confirms. “It was perfect.”

Steve smiles. “I'm glad you had someone while you were at Hydra. Why don't you tell me about him?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I'm not going to tell the new boyfriend about the old boyfriend,” he says.

Steve laughs. “Oh, so were boyfriends now, are we?”

Bucky ducks his head shyly. “Well, yeah,” he says. “I kind of thought that's what this was.”

Steve gathers Bucky back into his arms. “I like the word,” he says. “Still, you just said that you still love Clint, and it seems as if the pain of losing him is still close. I want to know about someone who was so important to your life.”

“Ok,” Bucky says as he goes back to stroking Steve's arm. He lays his head on Steve's chest and begins to tell him about Clint. “He was the first one to show me around. He taught me what I needed to know to avoid beatings. Clint was also very protective of me, and made sure that the other boys didn't hassle me. That was very important for a young boy in an unfamiliar place.” He instinctually huddles closer to Steve as he talks. “We shared a room, but it wasn't until a year later that we started fooling around.” Except that one time, Bucky thinks, then immediately puts it out of his mind. “Despite performing all sorts of sex acts for clients with confidence, we fumbled around like newbies.” He laughs at this, remembering how unsure they were with one another at first. “We didn't want it to be like the sex we were having with clients, so we tried new things, and we were hilariously bad at them at first.”

Steve grins widely watching his 'boyfriend' remember these things. Bucky's face has lit up with the memories. “What kind of new things?” he asks.

“Well, like what we did last night,” Bucky tells him. “That's something I learned with Clint.” He stops and looks Steve straight in the eyes. “Are you sure you want to know about this stuff?” he asks.

“Absolutely,” Steve says, then kisses Bucky briefly and waits for him to continue.

“Ok,” Bucky goes on, “Clint and I, we first just started out snuggling. After a shitty day learning to navigate Hydra, it was such a relief to have someone to cuddle. My parents and I always shared a bed, so it was nice to have someone there to help me sleep.” He stops and points at Steve. “And thanks to you for doing the same thing. Although you didn't have to and Clint and I practically did. We huddled together for warmth and to keep from falling out of our tiny little bed.”

“You said he was sold two years ago,” Steve probes. “Do you have any idea where he is now?”

“None,” Bucky says. “That makes me sad, to think of all the possibilities. It's not likely he got sold to someone like you. So I fear for him and just hope he's somewhere alright.”

Steve pulls Bucky in for a hug and just holds him tight for a minute. “I'm sorry,” he says when he lets Bucky go, and his expression is truly genuine.

“Thank you,” Bucky says. “I really miss him. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you too.”

“I know,” Steve says, running a hand down the side of Bucky's face. “You can love two people at once.”

“You're so understanding,” Bucky says. He leans in and gives Steve a kiss. Steve kisses back with vigor and Bucky responds in kind. He shifts to get a better angle and the door opens.

They separate immediately, like they've done something wrong. “I saw that,” Pierce says from his position at the front door. He chuckles. “No need to hide it. I just hope that you're not having sex before the big game.”

“No, uncle,” Steve says hurriedly. “Of course not.”

“Are you sure?” Pierce asks. “I come to check on you and fine you making out with your slave. I mean, that's what he's there for, but that seemed pretty heated. You sure that wasn't going anywhere?”

“I know better, uncle,” Steve assures him.

“Well, I better borrow your slave for the night, just to make sure,” Pierce says as he pulls Bucky off the couch.

Steve jumps up, alarmed. “What for?” he asks.

“Tomorrow is a big game,” Pierce says. “It's important that you stay focused. You have no need for his services tonight.”

“That isn't necessary,” Steve protests.

“Don't worry,” Pierce says. “Nothing bad is going to happen to him. I'm just going to stash him away somewhere for the night.” He pulls Bucky with him towards the door. “You'll see him after you win the game tomorrow.”

Bucky sees just a hint of fear in Steve's face before he's being dragged off into the hallway. “We're going to have fun tonight,” Pierce tells him when the door is closed. “Let's see how good your Hydra training is. I want to see what it'll take to make you scream.”

 


	13. Present day

**Chapter 13: Present day**

Bucky looks at his bruised face and split lip and sighs. He doesn't know how he's going to keep this one from Steve. He could try make-up for the bruise, but it won't work for the split lip. If they have sex, he'll likely see the bruises on his chest as well. But Bucky knows from experience now that withholding sex from Steve is frighteningly simple.

Steve's been gone for while now, bouncing between training camps now that the season is over. Bucky only sees him once in a blue moon, and usually for less than a week before he's off again. While Steve has been gone, Pierce has been increasing the frequency of his extracurricular activities with Bucky. But he's never been this careless before. Steve is due back tomorrow, and there's no way that he won't see what Pierce did to him.

Bucky stares at himself in the mirror while he contemplates what to do, until the sound of the lock scraping open alerts him. He guesses it's to late to do anything now.

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve shouts into the apartment. “You here?”

“In the bathroom,” Bucky yells back. He takes a deep breath, getting ready to face Steve.

“These last few weeks have been grueling,” Steve is saying as he comes out of the bathroom, trying to hide his face. “So glad to be...” Steve trails off. He crosses the room in two steps and cups Bucky's face, getting the younger man to look at him. “What the hell happened to you?” he asks.

“It's nothing,” Bucky says. “Don't worry about it.”

“'Don't worry about it?'” Steve asks. “Too late, I'm worrying.”

“There's no need to make a big deal out of it,” Bucky says.

“Tell me,” Steve says sternly, “Who did this to you.”

Bucky looks at Steve's eyes and can tell the other man is taking this seriously. “Pierce,” Bucky says softly, almost hoping Steve can't hear him.

“What? Why?” Steve asks. He takes a step back, releasing Bucky's head, which hangs the minute he does.

Bucky decides in that moment to lie to Steve. He would have done it sooner but the bruise was making it hard to lie. Now he's finally thought of a way out. “He caught me with my book and punished me for reading.”

Bucky hears a sharp intake of breath. “I'm sorry,” Steve says. “I'm the one who told you it would be ok to read.” He steps up again and takes Bucky by the waist, hugging him close. Bucky lays his head on Steve's chest and feels bad about lying to him, but it's better than the truth. “Is there any more damage?” Steve asks.

Bucky nods and takes a step back. He lifts up his shirt to let Steve see the bruises left there. Steve touches them gingerly, then pulls back, flying into a rage.

“This won't stand,” he says, practically yelling in the small room, which makes Bucky flinch. “I won't let him get away with doing this to you.”

“What are you going to do?” Bucky asks worriedly. “You shouldn't do anything too hasty.”

“I'm going to bring him down here and have a word with him,” Steve says, voice still raised.

“No, no,” Bucky begs, “Don't do that. That man is dangerous. You shouldn't put yourself in harms way because of me. I'm not worth it.”

“Of course you are, Bucky,” Steve says, calming down a little. “Don't say that about yourself.”

Bucky almost regrets lying now. Steve is going to get himself hurt. But if he had told the truth, it would be much worse.

Steve moves away from Bucky to go to the phone. He picks it up and dials. “Daniel,” he says as soon as someone picks up. “Get my uncle for me. Tell him to meet me in my suite, as soon as possible.” Bucky just about does a facepalm. This is the worst-case scenario. Pierce is going to tell him it's all a lie.

“You shouldn't confront him,” Bucky says. “That man is too harsh. He'll just hurt you like he hurt me. There's no net gain here.”

“It's not right to beat up servants on their off times,” Steve says. “I need to make my uncle aware of how I feel on the subject, and then he'll leave you alone.”

“That's not what is going to happen here, believe me,” Bucky says. “When you're uncle gets here, just apologize and tell him there was a mistake.”

Pierce strolls in, Daniel behind him, before Steve can respond. Bucky can only hope that Steve listened to his message. “What's this about, Steven?” Pierce asks.

“Did you have anything to do with my slave's current condition?” Steve asks him, fuming.

“Yes,” Pierce admits. “I did. But I'll remind you that he is my slave, not yours. He's only on loan to you.”

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Steve asks. “Slaves shouldn't be treated like this.”

“I'm surprised, Steven, that you are coming to me now about this,” Pierce says. “'Your' slave has been in this condition multiple times, yet this is the first time you have said anything about it.”

Steve looks at Bucky, shocked. Bucky hides his head. This is when the truth is going to come out.

“This is interesting,” Pierce muses. “Because it seems like you didn't realize that he'd been in this state before. To which I have to concluded that you haven't been having regular sex with your slave, or you would have noticed.” Steve just stands there staring at Bucky, lost for words. “You haven't been using the gift I gave you to his full extent,” Pierce declares, “So I will be revoking you privileges and taking the slave as my own.”

“No!” Steve shouts, “You can't do that.” Bucky shudders at the thought of being with Pierce full time.

“I can, and I will,” Pierce tells him calmly. “Daniel, bring me some escorts ready to subdue.” Bucky realizes how many steps back he's taken when he runs into the wall.

“Please, uncle,” Steve pleads. “Give me another chance. I have been using him, just not as frequently as you would like. I'm exhausted after training camps, so I don't indulge right away. But if that's what you want me to do, I will.”

“No, you've had your chance,” Pierce tells him. “If you don't appreciate my gifts, I'll take them back.”

“Please...” Steve tries again.

Pierce slaps Steve so hard the sound reverberates around the room. “I've made my decision. You're shit out of luck if you think you can persuade me. Now stop questioning me and do as you're told.”

Bucky almost wants Steve to fight harder for him. He doesn't want Steve to get hurt, but when no more arguments come from him, Bucky is disappointed. He must have been wrong about what they mean to one another.

“Now come here,” Pierce directs Bucky. Bucky looks at Steve and then back to Pierce, but doesn't move from his spot up against the wall. He has no desire to go with Pierce. Daniel returns with two buff servants. “Come here,” Pierce repeats, anger seeping into his voice. Bucky shakes his head. “Go get him,” he tells the two newcomers, “And bring him to my quarters.”

The two strong men come up to Bucky and each grab one arm. Bucky immediately tries to yank his arms from their holds, but they hold on tight. Tears spring to Bucky's eyes from his futile struggle. “No,” he yells, “Steve!” Steve is looking at the floor, face sad, but ultimately doing nothing to prevent this.

After that, time is like a whirlwind. He's not sure of everything that happens to him. He remembers strange men touching him and hurting him. He remembers the whip, and the lashes it leaves on his back. He remembers the kicks, and the cracked ribs they cause. And in the end, he remembers Steve's face before him, but that must be a hallucination.

 


	14. Present day

**Chapter 14: Present day**

“Bucky,” says a voice that sounds like it's coming from far away. “Bucky, you have to wake up,” He does as he's told and opens his eyes. Before him is Steve, smiling sadly at him in a way that is meant to be reassuring, but just reminds Bucky of the situation he's in.

He's lying naked on the bed, hurting all over. His ankle is chained to the bedpost to prevent him from escaping, but he can't move anyways.

“Is there a key to this?” a man Bucky hadn't noticed asks. He looks around and realizes there are several other unknown people there as well. Bucky turns to Steve, confused at what is going on.

“Do you know where the key is,” Steve asks Bucky gently. Bucky shakes his head. “Sorry Sam, you're on your own.”

“I can pick it,” a female voice comes out of the shadows. Seconds later a redhead is pulling out some tools and going to work on the lock. Steve comes back with a blanket and wraps it around Bucky.

Bucky tries to speak, but is hit with a coughing fit instead. Steve goes and gets him a glass of water from the nearby bathroom. Bucky drinks it and the cool liquid soothes his throat. “What are you doing here?” he asks when he can speak again.

“I'm here to get you out,” Steve says.

“No, no,” Bucky shakes his head as far as he is able. “You can't. What about your future, your career.”

“It doesn't matter,” Steve says. “There's no point clinging to my football goals when you are being hurt.” He turns to the others in the room, two men standing watch and the third, the redhead, still working on the lock chaining Bucky in place. “I contacted the resistance. We're going to get you out.”

Bucky starts to tear up. “You can't,” he says. “You can't do this for me. I'm not worth it.”

“You are,” Steve says while holding his head in his hands. “You are worth more than any football game I've ever played. I mean that's not even a contest, you are worth way more.” He looks sad for a moment before continuing. “I did nothing when Pierce took you away. I can only try to make up for that by helping you out now.”

“You didn't do anything wrong,” Bucky says. “I'm Pierce's property.”

“Not after tonight, you're not,” says the stranger closers to them, Sam, he thinks.

“I'm done,” the redhead announces as the lock clicks open. “Let's get out of here.”

Steve reaches down and gingerly picks Bucky up. Bucky can't help the little cry that escapes him when Steve does this. He's full of cuts and bruises everywhere. There's no good place for Steve to pick him up without hurting him a little. Once he's got a good hold of Bucky, they head out into the mansion hallways.

They wind their way through corridors and Bucky still has no idea how Steve knows where he's going. He leads the pack taking left and right turns at seemingly random intervals. He stops when he sees two security guards up ahead. Steve pulls back, letting Sam and the others get ahead of him.

Steve gently lowers Bucky down to the ground so he can enter the fight, but by time he has carefully laid Bucky down, the fight is almost over. Sam, the redhead, and the other man take out the guards with frightening efficiency. They don't resort to guns, but quickly take them out with knock out blows.

When they're done fighting, the redhead picks up the guns the guards are carrying. She hands one to Steve while keeping the other herself. “Just in case,” she says. “But you shouldn't need it tonight. There's minimal security working. That's why we picked this night. We should be able to sneak out of here now.”

Steve nods and picks Bucky up once again. Bucky groans, and the third stranger snaps at him to be quiet. It's hard to keep quiet with Steve jostling him as he walks, but Bucky does his best.

They make it through the corridors without any further incidences and soon they're outside headed for a black van. They get in the back and the third man gets in the driver's seat. He starts the car and they're driving off into the night.

Sam holds up two blindfolds. “Put these on,” he says.

“What for?” Steve asks.

“It's not that we don't trust you,” Sam says. “It's just that no one gets to know the location of our base until they've joined us. Believe me, it's safer for you not to know.”

“Ok,” Steve agrees, “If it's policy.” He takes the blindfold from Sam. “Want me to put it on you Bucky?” Bucky nods quickly, unable to move much without hurting. He lets Steve put on the blindfold and settles his head into Steve's lap for the drive. He feels Steve move to put the blindfold on himself as well.

They drive for several hours, down windy roads that have Bucky clutching onto Steve so he doesn't slide around. Steve puts a hand lightly on Bucky's shoulder, obviously afraid to hold too tightly and hurt Bucky. The car finally stops and Bucky breathes a sigh of relief.

“You can take the blindfolds off now,” Sam states. Steve removes Bucky's blindfold and he blinks into the brightness of a garage light. They're underground somewhere. This is obviously their destination because the three resistance members are getting out of the car.

Steve picks Bucky up again. “We need to get him to a doctor,” Steve says.

“Follow me,” Sam tells him. They walk down concrete lined corridors with fluorescent lighting over head. Bucky grips Steve tightly the whole way, so he's glad when they go through some double doors and end up in what looks like a small hospital. “Lay him down on any free bed,” Sam says. “There should be some underpants in the drawer by the bed. I'll go talk to the doctors.”

Steve does as he's told and lays Bucky down on a bed. He takes off the blanket he put around Bucky, helps him into a pair of underwear, and then wraps the blanket back around him again. “How you feeling?” Steve asks.

“I could be better,” Bucky tries to smile. The humor falls flat as Steve just looks at him with concern.

The moment is broken when a doctor shows up. “I'm Dr. Cho,” she says. “Would you mind if I examined you?”

“Go for it,” Bucky says, throwing off the blanket.

“Would you like your friend to leave?” she asks.

“No,” Bucky says. “I'd rather Steve stayed.”

“Ok,” Dr. Cho says. “I'm going to poke and prod at you a bit. Let me know what hurts. Once I've tallying your injuries, we can give you some pain medication to help you sleep.” She proceeds to examine him, and true to her word, she pokes at every inch of him. He's got several broken ribs, lashes on his back, and bruises almost everywhere. “That wasn't so bad, was it?” she asks when she's completed her examination. “I'm going to give you something to help you sleep now, ok?”

“Ok,” Bucky says. He grabs Steve's hand and Steve sits down next to him while Dr. Cho gives him the medication. He's asleep within seconds.

He wakes up and Steve is still sitting by his side. He has no idea how much time has passed, but he can tell that Steve should have gotten some sleep long ago and didn't. “You shouldn't have done it,” Bucky whispers, getting Steve's attention.

“What do you mean?” Steve asks.

“You had such a bright future,” Bucky explains. “Now you're hiding out in some underground bunker who knows where.”

“I don't care about that,” Steve says. “I care about you. Look at the condition you're in. Did you ever think I could leave anyone in that position, much less someone I love?”

“Love?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah,” Steve smiles. “Love.”

“No, you're too good a person to leave anyone there,” Bucky confirms. “I love your big kind heart, and I am grateful you rescued me. Thank you.” He smiles brightly at Steve.

“It's nothing,” Steve remarks.

“So what now?” Bucky asks.

“Well, while you were asleep, I joined the resistance,” Steve says.

“What does that mean for us?” Bucky asks.

“It means I'll join them for rescue missions and the like,” Steve says. “I start my formal training tomorrow.”

“Does that mean you'll be fighting?” Bucky asks.

“Yes,” Steve replies. “That will be one of my duties.”

“You shouldn't put yourself in harms way,” Bucky pleads.

“I need to fight back,” Steve says. “To help other people in your situation. I did nothing for too long. I just let the status quo continue. Now I need to step up and change things.”

“I'll join too,” Bucky decides. “As soon as I heal up.”

“You don't have to,” Steve says. “They'll let you stay here either way.”

“I want to,” Bucky says. “Like you said, there are other people in my situation that need help. I want to be there to help them. Not everyone has a guardian angel like you around to protect them.”

“What a shitty job I did of protecting you,” Steve says, eying Bucky's injuries. “I'm sorry.”

“Stop,” Bucky tells him. “You did nothing wrong. This was all Pierce.”

“I should have gotten you out on day one,” Steve says.

“You didn't know me then,” Bucky says. “Not like you do now.”

Steve kisses him on the cheek. “I'm glad I got to know you.”

“Even if it messed up your future?” Bucky asks.

“You didn't mess up anything,” Steve says. “That life wasn't worth anything if I had to still live in a world where people can hurt others with no repercussions. I want to fight that injustice. It's given me more purpose than I had playing football.”

“Because you love me?” Bucky asks tentatively.

“Yes,” Steve smiles, “Because I love you.” He kisses Bucky on the cheek again. “Now get some rest. I'll be back after training tomorrow to check in on you.”

“You get some rest too,” Bucky tells him. “You look like you need it.”

“I will,” Steve says. “I love you, Bucky.”

“I love you too,” Bucky says. “And I'm proud of you for joining the resistance when you didn't have to.”

“Thank you,” Steve says as he stands up. “I'll see you tomorrow.” Bucky lays his head back on the pillow as he watches Steve walk away. Soon after, sleep finds him. He needs the rest. Tomorrow is a new day.

**END PART ONE**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one. Part two will continue where Steve and Bucky join the resistance and help free slaves, including Bucky's parents and Clint. Look for that coming in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I always enjoy comments and kudos!


End file.
